Shadows in the Dark
by Sapphire Lenore Cobriana
Summary: Larka WinterStar is a Dark Elf trying to find her place in the world. And when she's captured by Ashlanders it seems her place will be bigger than she could have ever imagined. A tale of love, hate, bravery, and sacrifice. Ch. 27 up! COMPLETE
1. Introduction

I do not own Morrowind at all. I do however own Larka and any other characters that I may create. However, there are some aspects of the world that you may see changed, those are my changes. I will do my best to keep to the original world though. Hope you like my story. The first chapter is short. Please review and I will readily except comments on how to make it better. But don't be too harsh please.

ATTENTION: If you haven't already read this story then you have nothing to worry about. However, with much needed comments and criticism from reviewers (thank you) I've changed a few things around. They aren't major plot changes or anything, just things to make the general story better. So, read on and once again comments are most welcome.

..............................  
Larka WinterStar stayed very still. Her only movement the soft flutter of her chest as she breathed. She was currently up in a tall tree along the Bitter Coast region. She was a female Dunmer, her solemn and alert eyes the deepest amber. Her skin was a stormy blue and her hair was silvery. It flowed down to her waist but now it was up in a knot at the nap of her neck. At the present however, there was no way to tell either of these features, for it was nighttime and no moon nor stars shown. And even if they did it would be nearly impossible. For Larka was clothed entirely in midnight black, black fitted shirt and pants, black boots and cape with a hood. Her hood was up and a veil was drawn across her face so only her eyes could be seen, her slender form blending with the shadows to make her nearly invisible in the night. She was up in a tree; one leg hooked over a branch and the other was bracing itself on the trunk. She was suspended out almost parallel to the ground, her arms free to hold her Daedric longbow and silver arrows.

It was nearing wintertime in the West Side of the island and a crisp breeze blew stirring the remaining leaves of her tree. Somewhere Larka could hear a Cliff Racer call but she didn't let that shake her concentration. A highly skilled NightBlade, Larka was in the employment of the Twin Lamps at present. A group of slave traders was supposed to be hiding out in one of the caves and it was reported that they were making a delivery that night.

Now, most Dunmer are not at all objected to slavery, in fact that has been the way of their people for hundreds of years. But although she was a Dunmer, Larka had not been born on the island. She was born in the city of Mournhold and shortly after her birth her father had left for Vardenfell leaving her grief stricken Mother and Larka alone.

Seeing her mother deteriorate with a combination of alcohol and sadness had hardened her heart and made Larka determined to never fall in love for the pain it could cause. Her mother incapacitated, Larka had had to provide for the both of them, and they lived poorly for many years in an upstairs loft above a tavern. It was an unfortunate place to be for Larka's mother, will alcohol so readily available and not the best place for a teenager at all. But it had also been the residence of a skilled assassin and thief, who took a liking to Larka, who shared his attributes of defiance and stubbornness. He taught Larka well, and in their own way the two became like father and daughter. However, his trade made many enemies, and one night when he was out on a job another assassin's arrow had found its mark.  
  
When Larka heard she had fiercely tracked down the assassin, just a low- level independent worker. Rage had filled her already wounded heart, and Larka had found the assassin and mercilessly killed him and left his body out in the streets for all to see. She had then returned to her home, where her mother lay passed out once more from the aftereffects of her addiction. Larka had gazed at her Mother for a long time and then she realized that where she was she had no future. She had to leave and quickly. Larka was a person who picked an idea and ran with it. She had gathered together her own savings, a mere 500 gold, and after taking out just enough for a spot on a ship to her homeland, she went to the owner of the tavern. He was a fat, balding Nord who had grown quite fond of Larka. So when she asked him to take the gold and watch over her mother he agreed. Larka had quickly gone up to her old friend's room and after saying a prayer to his departed soul she took his daedric longbow off the wall and a daedric tanto that was mounted next to it. Throwing a traveling cape on she had walked out of the tavern and off to the docks, where a ship would take her to the land of her ancestors.


	2. Bloodshed

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. It's short as well but I promise the next one will come soon. It's been hard with Finals coming up. But once my summer is here I'll have plenty of time to write. Once again I don't own Morrowind, but I do own Larka and any characters that I may have come into play (unless stated otherwise). Please review and tell me what you think.

Anneke, Thanks for your comments, I've been a fan of your writing for a while so it was nice to hear from you.

.............................  
Larka WinterStar stayed very still. She was currently up in a tall tree along the Bitter Coast region. She had been waiting in her tree for almost two hours now. She hadn't been in the same position the whole time but never the less it was still uncomfortable. All the while Larka called herself 10 kinds of idiot for taking the job. "I haven't even seen my employers yet." She whispered. The Twin Lamps took no chances when requiring assistance and they had communicated with Larka indirectly through letters. They had promised her 600 gold septims and the last letter had already paid half. The other half when she completed the job.

"I have a mind to just quite here and take half the money." Larka grumbled. But she knew she wouldn't. Not only did Larka need the money to pay the rent of her mages guild room in Ald'Runn but she had an annoying conscience that seemed to show up when she really didn't need it. A branch snapped somewhere nearby, bringing her out of her melancholy thoughts.

Quickly she strung her bow and tensed her legs; it was no good if her foot slipped on her now. The way she was half standing she'd fall on her face and probably break the leg that was hooked over the branch as well. She turned her head slightly to get a better view of the scene that was unfolding. The slave traders were making a delivery tonight, and a big one at that. There were five of them, all burly and muscular carrying weapons and whips. There looked to be about 12 slaves that they were herding out of the cave entrance. All skinny, scared, and weak looking they obeyed. "Take down the biggest." She whispered, quoting her beloved friend from one of his many lectures on assassination. Her adrenaline was pumping; this was the part she loved.

Her friend Krillan always said that she was an energy ball of anger and passion and that it came out when she was fighting. Larka didn't know if that was true or not, Krillan had so many far-fetched ideas, but she did love the thrill of a fight. She picked the largest man and loosed. Her arrow embedded itself in the man's neck. He fell to the ground noiselessly as he died. It took a moment for the other men to realize what was going on. In that time Larka shot down another man. Her arrow piercing his eye. Pulling herself up onto a sturdy branch she put her bow away and jumped to the ground landing catlike on her feet. The black clothing making her invisible in the night she rushed at one of the men whose back was turned.

He was barking orders at the remaining people but his voice died mid sentence as Larka decapitated him. She grinned as she wiped a stray drop of his blood from her shirt; it was getting good now. The two men who were left were trying to herd the slaves away and also flee. The slaves however, seeing their salvation, weren't cooperating. It created enough confusion that the slave traders didn't see a dark shape come up behind them.

Larka, her tanto sheathed, grabbed the two men by their necks and banged their heads together. They staggered, not sure what hit them. One man swung at her with a claymore. Larka dodged easily and parried his next hit. She swung around, ducking the other man's club and thrusting the tanto into his belly. He howled with pain and sank to the ground. Larka then turned and aimed her weapon at the week spot in the remaining man's armor beneath his shoulder. She cut deep into his armpit, slicing arteries and veins. The man dropped to the ground and Larka slit his throat.

Larka cleaned her bloodstained tanto and then reached into her shirt and took out a small amulet. Saying a quick incantation the clearing around her filled with light. The slaves were once again frightened, unsure of their fate. Larka removed her veil and hood and bowed her head. "I am Larka WinterStar, and am under the employment of the Twin Lamps." She said clearly so they could all hear. An excited murmur went up among the slaves and some even came up to thank her for what she had done. Larka shrugged it off, "Where are the keys to your bracers?" she asked. "They are on chain around big one's neck." A male Argonian said. Larka went to the body and retrieved the keys. After unlocking each slave's bracer she noticed with a pang how cold it was and how scantily clad they all were. "Are there any warmer garments inside the caves?" she asked. "Yesss my lady. The big men kept a storrre of them." A female Kajitt purred. "Alright, some of you go inside and bring out the clothing for everyone." Larka said. "A few others move the bodies off the road." Larka said  
The slaves returned carrying cloaks and robes for everyone. Larka then saw a group of people, hovering just out of reach of her light. She drew her tanto, put up her hood, and walked forward. As she walked the light went with her and it revealed three people, all with traveling cloaks and helmets on to cover their faces. "You would be my employers then?" Larka asked the one who was closest. "Yes, we are three delegates from the Twin Lamps. I hope the job wasn't too much trouble for you. Here's the other 300 gold as payment and an extra 50 for keeping all the slaves alive." A man's voice replied from underneath his Chitin helmet. "Thank you sir. It wasn't that difficult once the two biggest were dead." Larka replied taking the money sack. "We are ashamed it came to bloodshed tonight, but the location made it hard to use any other means to free the slaves. We will take them into our care for now." A woman said stepping forward. "But won't you do us the honor of showing your face?" she asked. "Will you do me the same honor?" Larka replied. "No." said the third man. "Then I'm afraid we'll just have to remain mysteries to one another." Larka said with a laugh. The others laughed with her and bowed their heads in respect. Larka did the same. "Just know that I'll always remain a friend to the Twin Lamps if they ever need me." Larka said. And after bowing once more she put her veil on and off to Seyda Neen, hoping the Trade House would have an empty room for her.


	3. A Stop at the Mages Guild

Here's another chapter for you, longer than the first two were. This is the last time I'm gonna say this so pay attention, I don't own Morrowind, Just my characters and any little changes that you may see. So, Review and tell me what ya think!

ReanimatedCowlord02, thank you for your comments! I happen to be a writer who loves criticism, well, constructive criticism anyway, and you gave that to me. I did my best to change the errors that were brought to my attention although I'll be the first to admit that my grammar isn't always great. I really am trying though I promise. Oh, and I didn't mention the Assassin's name because I wanted it to seem like it was a part of her past that was sorta disconnected from her..... P.S. Of course I want you to keep reviewing! Any way that you think my story could be improved will be welcomed (as long as you don't mercilessly nit pick)! Adios

......................................  
Upon returning to the Ald'Runn Mages Guild, after saying hello to various acquaintances, Larka went straight to her room on the upstairs level. She carefully cleaned her weapons and put them in a wooden chest. She then changed out of her black clothing to broken in leather boots, and fitted deep blue pants and a shirt. Tucking a small silver dagger into her belt, she left her room and went down the stairs onto the bottom level.  
Almost immediately Larka heard a voice call, "Larka WinterStar! My Lady of the Deadly Dagger!" She smiled in spite of herself. Only a few people could ever make her truly smile, and her friend Krillan was one of them.

"Krill, I see you've thought up another ridiculous name for me." She said turning around. A male Breton, his hair a dark red and eyes a dark violet was running toward her. He wore a big smile and his eyes danced with mischief. He was wearing a disheveled looking tunic that had many stains, and a pair of plain brown pants and boots. His hair was slightly mussed and he was wiping his hands on a dirty cloth. Krillan was a fine alchemist, although his experimentation was sometimes very messy. "If you try and touch me with those hands I'll break them both." Larka cautioned him.

"Tisk Tisk, It appears that last nights job wasn't enough to stem your bloodlust." He retorted with a sly smile. "How many dead?"

"Five men. And I do not have bloodlust." Larka replied. "I don't kill for the hell of it. I have to have a cause."

"Ah yes. Like that Bosmer man you killed 4 days ago." Krillan pointed out.

"I had a cause! He cheated at our card game." Larka said blushing, it wasn't a very good excuse when Krillan put her antics into his perspective. "And I didn't kill him, I only beat him to a pulp.... Did he die?"

"Yes, just yesterday. You'll have to watch your back for a while. He was a Thieves Guild member. Low level, but you may have made some enemies." "It was a stupid thing to do you know." He finished bluntly.

"I know I know! Now can we please just get going?" Larka said. Only Krillan could have made her feel guilty for killing, she was sometimes glad she had him, even if he was her biggest critic. "Alright, why you insist on bringing me I don't know. I've about as much skill at a bow as you do with alchemy." Krillan grumbled. Every week Larka paid the Fighters Guild to use their archery courts to train. She just dragged Krillan along to keep her company.

"I do to have some skill at Alchemy." She said indignantly, though she knew it was a lie. "What about that Rising Force potion I made, that didn't blow up before I finished did it?"

"It Turned Me Into A Guar!" Krillan accused. "Fine! You stay here with your silly potions and I'll go and envision shooting you in a place no man should be shot!" Larka practically yelled. It wasn't an uncommon thing for their conversations to turn into arguments.  
  
"Oh stop it, I'll go with you." Krillan hastily replied. "Just let me change cloths."

......................................  
Krillan was lucky however, there was a fierce ash storm blowing outside and since the courts were outdoors it was postponed. "You're lucky." Larka grumbled stalking back inside. She moodily went up to her room and got out her various daggers and swords. She went down to the lower level and began sharpening each one carefully. She looked over her shoulder to see Krillan returned to his potions. "I need you to help me re- enchant my short sword, the fire damage wore out." Larka said.

"Can't you get someone else to help you, like one of our Many enchanters perhaps?" he replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yes, but you'll help me for free." Larka said.

"Oh I will, will I?" Krillan replied slyly. Larka was well schooled in the colleges of Destruction and Illusion but she was hopeless at enchanting. "Yes or I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." She retorted. Larka would never dream of such a thing but she knew Krillan wouldn't put it past her.

"Fine, After I finish this batch of potions." Krillan said. "Thank you." Larka replied. "I need all the help I can get." She said to herself, she figured he already knew but she still didn't want to admit her weaknesses, especially to Krillan.  
  
...................................  
It was the next day and Larka woke up feeling like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He dreams were fitful and she often woke up in the middle of the night. She wearily lit some candles and dressed in her signature color of Midnight black. She put on a pair of pants and a shirt with flowing sleeves over which she laced up a leather bodice. It served as her chest protection when she didn't feel like going unarmored. After putting on a pair of black leather boots she combed her hair and pulled it back in a messy twist. She tucked her Daedric tanto into her belt and took her Daedric bow and her quiver of arrows from where they were mounted on her wall. She opened her door and walked to the next room over.  
She rapped on the door a few times then barged in. Krillan was still asleep in his bed, though that didn't deter Larka. She lit his bedside candles and yanked off his covers.  
He yelped and grabbed them away from her.

"Larka! I'm practically naked!" he yelled.

"I didn't look." Larka said, he was in fact practically naked, he wore only his loincloth. "Right, why in The Daedra's name did you have to wake me up anyway?" he grumbled. Wrapping the blanket around his waist and getting up.

"Because I need to go to see Skink in Sadrith Mora. Our Dwemer obsessed mistress here was mumbling something about another Dwemer ruin to raid, and if I don't get another quest or move my residence I'll have to be dragged down into yet another old and stuffy, not to mention deadly, ruin. And right about now that's the last thing I want to do." Larka replied.

"But why'd you wake Me up?" Krillan groaned.

"Because I want someone to come with me. And I haven't seen you in a while." Larka said.

"I saw you yesterday!" Krillan whined.

"Yes but before that I was off on a job. I've been gone for a while." Larka said.

"Larka! You were gone for only 3 days!"

"Well it doesn't matter, you're coming." She said pulling a blue and red traveling robe out of a dresser for him. It sometimes amazed Larka that she could behave so illogically sometimes. When she had come to the island only anger, determination, and hate had fueled her. She still possessed a quantity of all those things, but her friendship with Krillan had in some ways helped her tone down her "Energy Ball" as Krillan called it. She shook her head to clear it from all the thoughts and threw his Chitin boots at him. "C'mon, we have to get some breakfast before we go." She said to Krillan as he shoved his feet into his boots and put on his Chitin gauntlets and greeves. After eating a quick breakfast at one of the city taverns they returned to the Mages Guild. Larka went up to her room and retrieved a long black traveling cloak from her dresser and threw a few restore health and magicka potions into a satchel. She then put a ring of paralyzes onto her finger and gave the pack to Krillan to carry. He added a few scrolls and a few of his own potions to it as well. He situated his shock enchanted war axe on his belt as they walked to the Guild Guide. Larka paid the woman, and together they were teleported off to Sadrith Mora.


	4. Quest

Hey everyone! Another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Isn't Krillan the coolest? heehee. And my thanks to those who have reviewed my story! Keep it up, I enjoy your feedback.

p.s. I know there isn't really a Anazimabrah Tribe, it's my tribe that I've created. Just thought I'd let you know.

.............................  
Larka and Krillan spun through the air. Their eyes closed tightly and their hearts in their throats. Guild Guides very rarely went wrong but when they did it was disastrous. Luckily, a few seconds later the two found themselves standing side by side on a small platform in an Imperial styled room. They had reached the Sadrith Mora guildhall.  
Krillan stumbled from the platform and bent over, his hands on his knees and his eyes shut tightly. Larka smirked at her friend and gracefully stepped off the platform, her ebony colored cape fluttering behind her and her boots clunking softly on the hard stone floor as she walked over to him.

"Feeling sick Krill?" she asked with a playful punch to his shoulder. He grimaced and stood up slowly.

"Yes, now that you mention it, next time can we take a Silt Strider or something?" he said grumpily. His cheeks went slightly red as he saw that most of the people in the guild room were staring at them. Larka felt a pang of sympathy for her friend and glared at the people with her iciest assassin's glare. They looked away in a hurry, except for an Argonian man standing in a corner, appraising them with slightly amused eyes.

"Hello Skink-In-Tree's-Shade." Larka said walking over to him.

"Greetings Larka WinterStar. I presume you aren't here just to frighten my friends half to death, what do you want?" he said taking her hand in his scaled one and kissing it.

"Work, if possible." Larka said.

"And I assume your sickly friend here wants some as well?" Skink said gesturing to Krillan, who still retained a slightly green pallor.

"No, I'm just here because She brought me." Krillan said huffily.

"He's my friend, he'll come with me if I'm to get an assignment." Larka said, dragging Krillan forward.

"Ah, alright then, there is something I need done. It's a bit of a sticky situation...Perhaps you could handle it?" Skink said.

"Of course, we can handle it." Larka said, Krillan grimaced even more at the sound of We.

"Well, it appears that one of our low level mages wandered into Ashlander territory." Skink said, Larka and Krillan winced. The Ashlanders, the other native race on the island, who were closely related to the Dunmer, had no love for outsiders. "We haven't seen or heard from him in over a month. We weren't too concerned until recently. It appears that this area of land has had far more blight storms latley. Not even the Ghostfence keeps those in." Skink said, referring to the magical barrier that prevented Dagoth Ur and all his evil from escaping Red Mountain. "If he survived the Ashlanders then he may perish in a storm coming home, without the proper help." Skink said.

"What makes you think we'll be able to help him?" asked Krillan. "We'll most likely get Blight in the process as well, or get cut up by the Ashlanders."

"Well," said Larka, a glint of mischief in her eye. "I'd take a few Ashlanders to a few Steam Centurions any day."  
  
...............................  
A good amount of Cure Blight Disease potions in their pack, and a Silver Wakizashi that Larka kept at the guild later, they were ready for their journey. "What's the name of this tribe that our mage may have stumbled into?" Larka asked.

"The Anazimabrah Ashlander tribe, 'People of the Shadows'." Skink replied.

"Lovely, I'll blend right in then." Larka said with a small smile, lifting her hood up so it covered her hair and cast a shadow on her face.

"Well I can see this is going to be one of those 'dark and mysterious' journeys." Krillan said impatiently. "Let's just get it over with so us normal people can get back to the sunlight."  
  
....................................  
"Where are we headed exactly?" Krillan asked as they navigated through the vast passageways and staircases of the fort.

"We're trying to find a way out at the present." Larka said sharply as they turned down yet another dead end. "To hell with this!" she said, opening a door and walking out onto the upper walkway of the wall. She began walking along the path, looking over at various points and thinking.

"Um, Larka? What are you doing?" Krillan asked nervously.

"Follow me, and land on your feet." Larka said running right off the edge of the walkway and after a hair-raising fall landing on her feet. Straightening up she threw her cape back over her shoulders with a quick flick of her arm and after securing her Wakizashi once more, turned to where Krillan stood at the edge of the wall.

"Larka, you've most definitely gone crazy if you think I can do that!" Krillan yelled down to her.

"Just land on your feet with your knees bent." Larka called up to him. But Krillan was not moved.

"I will most certainly not jump! I'm going back to Ald'Runn and getting away from you!" he yelled.

"Fine! If you can find your way back to the Guild Hall in the first place." Larka called tauntingly.

"Alright! I'll jump! But when I'm down there be ready because I'm mad enough to kill you right now!" Krillan shouted.

"Mad enough to try anyway." Whispered Larka. With a leap Krillan jumped off the wall and landed in somewhat of a heap at the base. Shaking, he got up and with a roar he drew his war axe, fine threads of purple lightening running up and down his blade.

"Oh Krill, you're not serious." Larka said, casually drawing her Wakizashi. With a roar Krillan ran at her and axe met sword in a shower of sparks. They stayed locked together as the two friends stared at each other. Krillan was breathing heavily and his jaw was clenched with fury. Larka stared back at him calmly and seriously. "Will you feel better if I let you win this one?" she asked.

"Yes, now that you mention it!" Krillan said sweeping her legs out from under her with a swift kick. Larka fell to the ground and rolled away as the blade of the axe crashed down where she lay.  
At that moment two guards rushed at them, swords raised. "Halt!" one called. He ran at Krillan, "Drop the axe or I'll be forced to arrest you!" he yelled. Krillan set his axe down on the flagstones with a sigh as the guard raced over and grabbed it. The other guard went to help Larka to her feet. "Was this man attacking you My Lady?" He asked.

"Why yes he was officer." Larka said standing. Krillan looked at her in disbelief. "But I'm afraid I angered him. I take full responsibility for what happened." Larka said sheathing her weapon. "And since I can tell that you are about a breath away from fining us for street fighting I must protest, for this is not within a village or city, it is within the walls of a fort where fighting occurs daily. Therefore, unless you will fine every soldier and guard within this establishment, I believe we're free to go." Larka said to the two dumbstruck guards. "And my friend needs his axe back." She said to the guard with Krillan's weapon.

"Of-Of course My Lady." He stammered handing the axe back to Krillan who took it with a growl. "Good Day gentlemen." Larka said putting her hood up once more and briskly striding out of the gates with Krillan in tow.  
  
"Do you enjoy vexing people?" Krillan asked her as they walked into town.

"Only when they're as easy to anger as you." Larka said with a smile as they walked down the road, Krillan shaking his head.


	5. Getting Slightly Sidetracked

Hello my fellow readers! Here's another chapter for you all, hope you like it. I know the main plot hasn't been truley revealed yet but in the next two chapters or so it will be. So anyway, read and review!

...............................

Larka and Krillan journeyed by foot and then by Silt Strider to the outpost of Molag Mar. It was reported that the Anazimabrah held camp in the Molag Amur region, though the tribe was very reclusive. At the present the two were in a bustling tavern filled with pilgrims, adventurers, guards, and the common drunk. The two were sitting at a table in the corner, Larka with her hood drawn up and her cape concealing her weapons.

"You're only drawing attention to yourself by being so mysterious you know." Krillan remarked as two Nords gazed in their direction.

"Either way I'd be drawing attention to myself. This way I don't have to directly see anyone who bothers to look. –I've had trouble in this stronghold before. The guards might remember me and that would make our departure a tad bit more complicated." Larka replied drawing her hood up even further.

"You're awful tightlipped about your adventures you know." Krillan said with an air of feigned carelessness. Larka knew her was always curious about her past, she had told him very little of it to begin with.

"Suffice to say when I first came to this Island, I've told you what a state I was in, I did anything for work, anything to get me into one town and out of another. If my memory serves me right I had a bit of a scuffle with a pair of Nords when I was last here." Larka said obligingly, knowing that if she didn't tell Krillan he'd eventually bring it up again.

"And did you have a good reason to get into a scuffle with these two Nords?" Krillan asked. "Well, I was stealing the coin purse of one and the other caught me in the act. A fight ensued in this very tavern and I believe the guards threw me out. They held me in jail for a night before I-err-Convinced them to let me out." Larka said. "I don't think we'll have any trouble here now though. I've become a little less careless since last time." Larka said quickly for Krillan's benefit. He was already glancing around the tavern with nervous eyes.

"Hmm, and I don't suppose the two Nords would be here in this very tavern right now?" Krillan said turning to look at the two male Nords who were still staring at the two of them.

"Damn it!" whispered Larka. "I'm sorry Krill, we'll have to buy our drinks elsewhere." She said getting up quickly.

"Larka!" Krillan whined as he stood.

"Come on, they're getting edgy and if there's going to be a fight I'd prefer it where I can actually swing my sword with out killing five people at once." Larka said. The two men were in fact getting edgy and one was whispering malevolently to the other who was grinning.

"Larka, I suggest leaving now and making a few hours head start on this Ashlander camp." Krillan said nervously as they made their way to the front door, Larka had her veil up now and her tanto was drawn beneath the folds of her cape, her other hand on her wakizashi.

"If you insist." Larka said coolly as she stepped through the doorway.

.......................

Once outside the tavern the two travelers started out at a brisk pace for the outer stair that would lead into the Molag Amur region. However, as if right on cue the two Nords came rushing after them, one with a Nordic battle axe similar to Krillan's and another with a large broadsword. "Evening." The one with the axe said. "I don't suppose the person under the hood would remember me?" he asked grinning. "Oh yes, we've had a run in with you before missy. We were made something of a laughing stock, beat by a young girl and all. Mind if we return the favor?" the one with the broadsword asked maliciously.

"My friend and I really wish we could stay but we have some pressing business to attend to." Larka said calmly as she drew her silver blade. She could feel Krillan at her side, she knew he had drawn his axe and held it loosely, though his knees were bent in a fighting stance.

"Heh heh heh. Sorry my darling, it doesn't work that way. See, last time, we were drunk and weaponless, now we're prepared to take you and your Breton boyfriend. And I don't mean out to lunch." Said the one with the axe; he then chuckled to himself at his pathetic attempt at a joke.

"Well, I can see that I'm dealing with two creatures of a far lesser intellect so I'll put it simply." Larka said throwing back her hood and raising her weapons into a ready fighting stance. "We'll fight, you'll die. It really won't take long and we've got some time to spare." She said icily. Her battle fever was coming now she could feel it. It added a slightly metallic taste to her saliva and her muscles felt supercharged. This wasn't going to be like a stealthy assassination. This was going to be a challenge.

"I might have known this was going to happen at some point." Krillan said. "Just don't get killed before we even start your quest."

Larka smiled cruelly, "I assure you that will not happen."

............................  
The one with the axe charged her, while the one with the sword advanced on Krillan. The man made a sharp slash downward and Larka easily jumped aside. She retorted with a slash of her wakizashi that fell just below his shoulders. The Nord was quick though and had just enough time to block her attack. Soon it was a dance of slashing stabbing and dodging from the pair. In between attacks Larka would glance over to see how Krillan was doing. Each time she inwardly smiled, he didn't seem like it, but the man was a ruthless fighter. It was all the other Nord could do to keep from being chopped up by her friend's axe.  
The fight had gone on for a few minutes and, though Larka wasn't even pressing herself, she had begun to grow tired of the business. The Nord wasn't a particularly good fighter, neither was his friend, but a thin one edged sword against an axe was a rather bad match. Also, they wore steel imperial armor instead of the traditional Nordic, and Larka's weapon wasn't a good match for the metal. True it could eventually have pierced, but Larka didn't feel like pressing on. Her battle fever was still fresh though, and she wanted to make this particular man to go down in flames. So that was what she did.  
Quickly she dodged a chop of the axe and did a swift backhand spring away from her opponent. She sheathed her weapons and quickly drew her magic from within. Her mouth formed the incantation and her hands thrust the spell out. An explosion of orange light and heat radiated outward as the flames hurtled through the air. The Nord hadn't even seen it coming. The flames engulfed him within seconds and his friend, seeing the death of his comrade, fled Krillan and ran back up the stairs.  
Krillan strode over to Larka, he was sweating and he looked slightly fatigued but he was unharmed. "You could have just beheaded him you know, he wasn't wearing a helmet." Krillan said.

"I thought of that as a possible death but that one befit him the most I think." Larka replied slightly viciously, her battle fever hadn't quite left her.

"Alright, alright." Krillan said.

"You lecture me on killing. But you fail to recognize that I'm good at it." Larka said icily as she removed her veil and used it to whip the sweat of her brow.

"Well" Krillan began but Larka cut him off.

"We should start off now, the sun will rise in an hour or so. And a guard may come to investigate." She said indifferently as they resumed walking.

"Do you intend to make me feel disconcerted or is it just something that happens when I'm around you?" Krillan asked.

"I believe you do it yourself." Larka said, iciness still clinging to the edges of her speech though her half smile reassured Krillan.

"Oh, ok then." He said with a return smile. He was used to this Larka; this was the Larka that had come to the island long ago. This was the Larka everyone else saw. But the Larka he knew wasn't as shrewd or as cold shouldered. While she was brash and demanding she was his Larka. Not everyone else's, many thought they knew the true Larka, the cold and vicious woman with a vendetta against the world. But Krillan knew the inside of that woman, and he knew that it was all just a wall she had built. A wall he had managed to wear away. A wall that still existed to the world and a wall that Larka embraced, a wall that Krillan occasionally tore down to reveal the person underneath, even if Larka seldom realized it.


	6. Capture

Another Chapter! Two in one day, yippeee!!!! Ok, calm now. Well, read and review and tell me what ya think.

............................  
The pair had been traveling for a day and a half through the wasteland of Molag Amur. They had slept against a group of boulders at night, and had killed two Cliff Racers and a Shalk since they had departed from the fortress. However, there was still no sign of their wayward mage nor the Ashlander Tribe. Just after noon a Blight Storm hit. The two hurriedly camped under the scant cover of a rock overhang. Krillan covered his face with his cloak and stayed back against the wall while Larka, with her veil up, stood guard.  
The storm raged around her, whipping her ebony colored cape and her silver tresses around viciously. The storm blotted out the sky so the sun was a faint and faded patch of light. The time was impossible to tell without the sun, so Larka resolved to stay put until the storm was over and then continue on. There were frightful rumors of what a Blight Storm could bring. Sickness and death to anyone who was caught unprepared and unawares.  
  
She stayed perfectly still, her sword drawn and her eyes unblinking as she searched for any flicker of movement. After a time however the storm began to subside, and once Krillan drank a Cure Blight Disease potion to thwart any chance of contracting the sickness they journeyed on. When they had journeyed far beyond Mount Assarnibibi the pair decided to make camp before they continued their search.

As was expected, Krillan had his share of complaints. "You couldn't have just stayed in Ald'Runn?" he exclaimed as they started a small fire in the semi darkness. "You couldn't have just excepted the fact that you were going to get dragged into a Dwemer Ruin? No! Instead you had to skirt around it and go to Skink! Well, let me tell you, I'm never going to go on another quest with you ever again! Never again! I've jumped from a wall, fought Nords, and endured a Blight Storm! Never again!" He ranted.

Larka wasn't paying him any attention however. She had seen a flutter of movement off to her right from behind a pillar of stone. Her wakizashi and tanto were out in a flash and she motioned for Krillan to shut up. He complied instantly and drew his axe. Larka sheathed her tanto, though she kept it loose in it's scabbard, and reached into the folds of her shirt to retrieve the amulet of light she carried. Another flurry of movement to her left! She could hear footsteps now though she could see no one. As she activated her amulet and the area filled with light Larka could vaguely make out the ghostly outlines of people moving around her.

"Krill!" she hissed quickly. "They're in Chameleon! Watch yourself!" She had her tanto out again but was waiting for her adversaries to make the first move. They did. One by one they unshielded, becoming completely visible again. There were about thirteen of them, men and women, all dark elves dressed in animal skins and carrying spears, clubs, or bow and arrows. Their eyes burned with hatred and had the look of hardened warriors. They had crept up undetected and now had the pair surrounded.

"Anazimabrah." Krillan whispered. They had found the Ashlander tribe. But this was not at all what Larka had anticipated. If they were armed with just the spears and clubs they might have had a chance but the archers would shoot them full of arrows before they could get anywhere. "Stay still." Larka whispered to Krillan. Larka slowly lowered her weapons to the ground and saw Krillan do the same. She held her hands palm up for them in a gesture of peace and to show that she was no longer armed. All the while her mind was buzzing, it didn't seem to be working properly for it wasn't providing the usual string of ideas and thoughts. She had no idea how to get them out of this alive.

The warriors, scouts no doubt, conversed rapidly in a harsh and blunt language that neither Larka or Krillan understood. Two men with clubs approached and Larka had a strong sense of foreboding. One approached Krillan who stayed obediently still. With a swift motion the man brought the blunt side of the club down on Krillan's head and he fell to the ground unconscious before he could even draw a breath. That sudden action brought Larka's mind back to reality with a jolt.

The other man was approaching her now but before he could raise his club Larka struck. Her attack was so fast that the air hissed. In seconds the man was on his back unconscious, his club was lying some feet away from him and the arm that held it was bent at an odd angle from where Larka had struck at him, breaking it. A fury burned in her eyes to match the Ashlanders and in another few seconds she was upon the man who had knocked Krillan out. She leapt into the air and spun around in a kick that sent him sprawling backwards in the dirt. The only conscious thought in her mind was to get Krillan to safety, even if it meant killing each and every one whom got in her way. With her weapons lying on the ground unreachable Larka settled for her fists and feet, her mind didn't even allow herself time to conjure up any spells or incantations; it was set upon one single violent goal. Before the archers could even line up a shot at her she ran at a woman who was holding a spear. Larka dogged the thrust at her belly and with another strike to make the air hiss her arm flew out and half the spear fell to the ground, broken where she'd struck.

By that time the surrounding people had sprung into action. The archers drew belt knives, their arrows useless, for their target was moving to fast to sight. Larka seized a spear from one man and was soon using it to block and thrust at the advancing Ashlanders. She fought with a ferocity that she barely knew she possessed. Before all her fights had been games, sport. Now her best friend's life might hang in the balance.

However, her strength began to ebb and soon her attacks began to falter. The remaining people with clubs rushed at her and soon had her on her knees. A blow to the side, a blow to the back, and then the pain became magnified as Larka was struck on the head. Blackness rushed in to claim her sight and she fought to remain conscious as the blows kept raining. She could see Krillan sprawled out a little apart from her and she fought to reach him. Then the attackers parted and through her clouded vision Larka saw a woman, obviously the leader, walk towards her. Her eyes were the darkest red and a scar ran across her left cheek. She wore finer armor than the rest and carried a spear.

Larka fought to stand; she would not be on her knees before this woman! But though she tried her aching body protested and soon she was sprawled on the ground beside Krillan. Her shaking arms lifted her upper body up slightly but that was all her strength would allow. Darkness was enveloping her now; she could hear her attacker's laughter and saw the leader walk up to her where she lay. She lifted her head up and looked defiantly at the woman through the deepening darkness and the blood that was gently running down her face. The woman said something in that same harsh language and then said with a bitter yet triumphant voice in Larka's language, "You were a hard one to defeat, yet we stand triumphant. Sweet dreams Dunmer, when you wake up you'll wish you were back unconscious." And with that the leader dealt a vicious blow to Larka's temple with the butt of her spear and Larka saw no more.


	7. Escape?

Hey everyone! Another Chapter for you. I'm frankly amazed I got it out at all, I've been really busy. I suppose caffine and the wonderful melodies of Breaking Benjamin got me through this one. I won't be able to update for a while cause I'll be traveling but have no fear! I will be back!

Important: I'm using Taka with permission from Seungmina1991. Taka is her character, I'm only borrowing her!

..................  
The first thing Larka felt once she woke up was incredible pain. It felt like every part of her body was on fire with it. Her head ached fiercely and she stayed still with her eyes closed for a few moments before she overcame the pain enough to open them. It was clear she was outside for she could see a clouded sky and mountains in background. Before she took in anymore she first checked her body for any breaks. The agony, at times, was so intense she felt faint but nothing was broken. She found her weapons, paralyzing ring, and leather bodice taken, along with their sack of potions as well. Her memory was slow to come back but when she tried to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes she found that her hands were tied behind her back to a thick post that she was propped up against. 

Looking around once more she saw a cluster of huts with a few people walking around and found that she was tied in a town center of sorts. Looking to her left she saw two more polls, the first one was empty but the second one closest to Larka held another prisoner. It was a young female Bosmer, with long midnight blue hair that was pulled back in a high pony tale. She was dressed in a dark blue ninja suit and had a fingerless glove on her right hand. It appeared that she was sleeping and Larka had no desire to wake her. Looking to her right she gasped. Krillan was tied there beside her. There was a small gash on the side of his head where the warrior had hit him and his weapon and armor were gone but he appeared unhurt other wise. Larka felt sure he wasn't unconscious, only sleeping. Slowly the events of the past day came back to her and Larka groaned. How was she going to get out of this?  
The groan seemed to have awakened Krillan who looked over at Larka wearily. "'A few Ashlanders to a few Steam Centurions any day' huh?" he asked with a feeble smile. Larka tried to smile back but it hurt too much. "You look half dead. What happened after they knocked me out?" he asked. Larka tried to speak but found that her throat was too dry. Clearing it a few times she managed a hoarse whisper.

"When I saw you go down I fought the Ashlanders. I fought like I've never fought before, just pure fury. I was just one person though, they outnumbered me and once I was subdued they knocked me out. How long have I been asleep?" Larka asked.

"Well, I woke up in the morning after we were attacked. You stayed out of it until the middle of the night last night where you woke up so they would drip some water down your throat and then went back under; you probably don't remember that though. So you've been out for nearly two days." Krillan said.

"Are you okay?" Larka croaked.

"I'm alright. The guards feed us once a day and give us water twice. We're apparently being held here until we're to be taken to the chief. I don't know the story of the other elf. She sleeps a lot. This is what you'd call the tribe's town center. Used for celebration, meetings, keeping prisoners, and so on." Krillan said.

"Where have they taken our weapons?" Larka asked.

"They're over in the stall across from us." Said the Bosmer; startling Larka and making her whip her head around quickly, causing a sharp pain in her neck.

"How do you know?" Larka asked with a grimace as she cracked her neck.

"Because I saw the warriors put them there. I can only assume that's where my weapons are too. I was knocked out when I first came here." She continued, Larka could now see her eyes, which were stormy blue at the present.

"So were we." Larka said bitterly thinking of the woman with the merciless eyes.

"The warriors talk about you. They said you fought like a tiger, apparently no one's ever gotten a single a blow in before they're knocked out. You must have been fast." The elf said. Larka simply nodded. "I'm Taka. A ninja who happened to get caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time." The elf called Taka said.

"If only that were true for us." Krillan muttered.

"Give it a rest Krill." Larka said sharply. "How long have you been here?" she suddenly asked Taka.

"A week I believe." She said her eyes flashing an icy blue with anger. "The damn Ashlanders wouldn't even hear me out. I'm a prisoner for good I suppose. I've formulated plans for escape, but all of them involve me getting out of these bonds, which doesn't seem likely. If I could only get my hands on Icicle..." she said wistfully.

"Icicle?" Krillan asked.

"My longblade." Taka answered. "Now if you don't mind I think I'll go back to sleep. After a few days here I think I can sleep through anything, one gets bored easily." And with that she resettled herself against the post and closed her eyes. Larka glanced coldly at the girl, her general dislike for people flaring up once more.

"I think the Ashlanders are afraid of us, Taka and I are a completely different race that many have never seen, they won't come near us." Krillan stated.

"That's one good thing." Larka whispered looking around once more. There were many huts, some bigger than others and there were stalls holding pottery, food, and other wares, lines that held clothing or drying meat, and various people walking about. Some glanced fearfully at the prisoners but some just ignored their presence.  
Larka struggled at her bonds, seeing if she could loosen them. But they were strips of tanned leather and they wouldn't budge. "They won't come undone, I think they may be spelled." Krillan said. Larka closed her eyes and reached out with her senses, laced with white spell fire, to the leather cords. Her magic fell over them but it detected no sign of enchantment. "They're not spelled, just very cleverly tied. I was lucky to have gotten that simple spell out; I'm exhausted from the magical effort. If the cords aren't spelled I think the surrounding area is, to prevent us from using any major magic to free ourselves." Larka sighed.

"Krill what are we going to do?" she whispered franticly. "We have to escape, but I don't know how."  
  
"Calm down Lark. We'll be alright I promise." Krillan said gently. "Now you should go back to sleep. It looks like they beat you raw, take this opportunity to heal yourself." Krillan said. "Alright, and Krillan?" Larka said faintly.

"Yes Larka?"

"I'm sorry."

"Just sleep, I'll stay awake and alert you if someone comes. If I know you, your mind will have come up with a plan by then." Krillan said softly, smiling again. Larka smiled back as best as her aching head would allow and drifted off to sleep.

...............................  
Larka slept for hours and eventually Krillan slept as well. It was nighttime when they were awoken by Taka. "The warriors are coming this way." She said quickly. "Be careful, they're rough." The warriors reached the captives and the three of them quickly feigned sleep. Suddenly Larka was 'awoken' sharply by two warriors, one who kicked Larka in the side. Once again, Larka's first feeling was pain, but some of her aches had subsided now to a dull throbbing and while she slept her magic had performed a feeble healing spell. Feeling more alert and rested Larka growled at the warrior and swung her leg outward and swept the man's feet out from under him. Immediately two other warriors stepped in, kicking and beating her once more. Larka struggled in vain through the renewed pain in her old wounds and the fresh ones. She could hear Krillan yelling for them to stop. "Go on. Scream for mercy." One warrior said kicking her in the stomach.

"Never!" Larka gasped out.

"Well then, let's see how long before she breaks then." Said one woman maliciously.

"Step aside!" a harsh voice said. Immediately the blows ceased and the warriors stepped back from their captive.

The same woman with the dark red eyes and the scar across her cheek who had knocked Larka out last time approached her once more. Now that Larka could see her better she realized that she was almost the same age as Larka, maybe even younger. Larka growled again and spat at the woman's feet, her saliva mixed with blood now. "Where are your manners Dunmer?" the woman asked. "If you want to be untied then I suggest you treat me with more respect."

"Don't touch her!" Krillan yelled defiantly at the woman.

"Now, now human, control your temper." The woman said in a mock scolding manner. "Take her to the chief!" she ordered. Suddenly Larka felt her bonds being cut and she was pulled roughly to her feet. Larka staggered and her knees almost gave way. The Ashlanders laughed, and she determinedly steadied herself. "If he moves," the woman said to the two remaining warriors by Krillan. "Beat him, and the girl."

"Krillan! Stay still! I'll be back!" Larka said urgently.

"Larka!" Krillan cried after her as she was born away in a protective crowd of warriors. He was silenced by a swift kick to the side and watched as they took his friend away. .....................................  
The warriors around Larka held spears. All of them were pointed at her as they walked. Her hands remained unbound but her chance of escape was very little. Some of the people Larka vaguely recognized from her previous fight and they clearly hadn't forgotten her. Occasionally a spear point found it's way to an arm or leg, nicking the skin and sometimes drawing a droplet of blood, so that soon her sleeves and pant legs were a sea of bloodstains. One man prodded her in the back with his spear tip, the blade sinking at least two inches into her skin. Larka cried out, viciously turning and punching him in the face. Blood spattered, she heard a cracking sound and knew she'd broken the man's nose.  
Another warrior swiftly kicked her to her knees and the woman, who was their War Leader, Larka suspected, came up to her. "That wound will close up in a day or so." She said referring to the spear mark on her back that was bleeding freely, soaking the back of her shirt as the blood trickled down. "But break another one of my warriors noses and you'll have a spear thrust through your belly." Her merciless red eyes burned into Larka's amber ones the both of them staring fiercely into the other's eyes. "Get her up and bring her to the chief!" the War Leader said turning and walking ahead. Larka was once more picked up and shoved forward towards a large hut near the outskirts of the village.  
As they approached the hut Larka strove to think of a way to escape. This was her last chance! Seeing a gap in the crowd she heaved herself upon a spearman. His spear was pointed carelessly downwards in the first place so she was unhurt. They crashed to the ground and Larka rolled away from the crowd that rushed to close in on her once more. She flipped herself up and ran. She ran through the camp, blindly trying to find her way through the huts and the scared and shocked people. She could hear the warriors chasing her and Larka's first thought was to get her weapons back. Then rescue Krillan, and Taka. The full moon illuminated the village with a dim ghostly light. She continued to run in the direction of the center and the stall with her weapons.  
Larka could see more warriors joining the chase now and doubled her speed, though her muscles protested the effort violently. Seeing the square she burst through the last clump of huts and ran for the stall. She saw Krillan and Taka out of the corner of her eye; they looked at her bewilderedly and Krillan said, "Larka what..." but she was already across the clearing and at the stall with her weapons. She grabbed her wakizashi and Krillan's axe, leaving her tanto and bow and arrows. As a quick afterthought she grabbed a bluish longblade that she supposed was Taka's. Racing back to the captives their two guards ran at her with their clubs raised. Larka smiled, this was going to be easy now that she had her sword back. With a quick slash both men were on the ground, Larka had cut a long, deep gash through both their chests and it was already bleeding them to death.

She ran to Krillan and Taka and could hear the other warrior's approach in the distance. She cut their bonds with her sword and heaved Krillan to his feet while Taka got up swiftly. She threw Krillan his axe and handed Taka her sword, which she gazed lovingly at for a moment. Larka turned to face the tide of people that were running at them. "Run both of you! Don't stop until you're out of the village and away from here!" Larka said.

"Larka no!" Krillan cried but she shoved him away.

"Run you idiot!" she yelled ferociously. Her adrenaline was all that was keeping her awake, all the pain she had felt was numb now and she was going to fight till her last breath. He turned and ran but Taka stayed.

"I don't know what it is about you." She said with a bemused look. "But I must say, you're one hell of a risk taker. I'm staying, what are your orders?" She asked. Bending her knees and raising her sword. "I trust you're worth your weight in a fight?" Larka said.

"I trust you are too?" Taka responded with a small grin.

"We'll soon see won't we." Larka said her amber eyes flashing, her battle fever raging. "Just watch my back." She instructed.  
The warriors attacked with a crash and the two women were beset with attacks from all sides. Larka slashed, chopped, dogged, and kicked rapidly. Taka was beside her, wielding her longsword with expertise. The two of them parrying and attacking with acute smoothness and grace. The two cleared a wide space between them and their attackers; they stood back to back, strangers, allied in their desperation.

Soon though, both of them began to lose strength, despite the adrenaline that was surging through their veins. And though they fought bravely they were outnumbered by the mass of warriors. Soon all they could do was fend off the blows that came their way. Larka turned her head quickly to Taka, deftly decapitating a warrior who thought she wasn't paying attention to her fight. "We have to run." She said. Taka nodded. At once the two of them turned and bolted.

A burst of speed from reserves of strength neither knew they possessed carried them away from the throng of people and across the clearing. Larka vaulted over the posts where they had been held captive, Taka sidestepping them, and ducked behind the weapons stall as arrows rained over their heads. Please let Krillan have escaped! Larka thought over and over. "I trust you know how to use a bow and arrow." Larka said.

"Of course." Taka stated fitting an arrow to her steel longbow. Larka fitted an arrow to her Daedric bow as well. Rising above the stall she took a second to aim and loosed. As the arrow flew through the air Larka screamed a spell, the force of it breaking through the anti-magic wards. The arrow then split into ten different ones, all striking a different warrior. Ducking behind the stall once more she quickly laced up her bodice and attached her tanto to her belt while Taka loosed arrows. "We're stuck." Taka said, her voice calm, though Larka could see in her eyes that she was nervous.

"No we're not." Larka said, swiftly loosing another arrow. After yelling the multiplying spell she slung her bow onto her back and grabbed Taka. Together they ran blindly from hut to hut as arrows fell. Larka saw that the elf carried throwing stars now as well as her other weapons. "Don't use those unless you have to." She instructed. Taka nodded as they continued running. Just a bit further till we're out! Larka thought.

..................................

Coming to a bend in the path they were on Larka saw the chief's hut once more. "Almost there!" she gasped as they ran. Turning to run beyond the hut and out of the village an arrow suddenly struck Larka in the shoulder and the impact took her backwards as she feel to the ground, seeing dots of color from the pain. Taka screamed and sank to the ground as an arrow whistled over her head. She knelt beside Larka and bowed her head, her anguished eyes telling Larka what she had feared.

Looking up she saw a group of warriors, with the War Leader at the front holding the bow that had fired the shot. Krillan was in their midst, he was bound and gagged being held up by two Ashlanders. Larka's remaining strength vanished in a flash; all hope went out of her like a light. They had caught Krillan. All the pain rushed back to her body and white light shot through her vision. Her shoulder was on fire with it where the arrow shaft stuck out. Looking up once more the War Leader walked towards the two women and fitted two arrows to her bow with an evil smile. "I'm sorry Taka." Larka whispered.

"We made a good team." Taka said with a sad smile. Larka raised herself up to a sitting position with Taka's help and bowed her head in defeat.

The two fallen fighters closed their eyes in anguished submission as the War Leader drew her bow and fired.

Authors Note: Heehee, don't you just love cliff hangers??? Yeah, probably not, but I do. Fear not! This is not the end of our brave heros!


	8. Salvation

Hey everybody! After a few months of absense I finally have another chapter! Sorry for the wait, anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy!

Once again, Taka is not my character I'm borrowing her, and I do not own Morrowind, I do however own Larka, Krillan, Liam, and any other characters that I've created. There are some changes to the world but nothing major. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

"We made a good team." Taka said with a sad smile. Larka raised herself up to a sitting position with Taka's help and bowed her head in defeat. The two defeated fighters closed their eyes in anguish as the War Leader drew her bow and fired.

Suddenly a voice called out a spell and bright blue magic raced out to meet the arrows, forming a shield around the pair of women and stopping the arrows short. Larka's eyes snapped open, what had just happened? She looked up at Taka, who wore a similar expression of puzzlement. The spell died and the arrows clattered to the ground before them. Saved. For the moment.

It appeared they weren't the only ones puzzled, many warriors were looking confused. As were the other people of the tribe who had stayed safely in their huts till now. On the contrary, the War Leader looked furious and was scouring the crowd for some clue as to who had cast the spell.

The world spun around Larka and she had to lean on Taka to keep sitting. Blood loss from the arrow wound was killing her. Taka looked up at everyone fiercely; "She's dying here! If someone helped us before help us again and save her!" she shouted.

"I would be more than willing." Said a voice from the crowd. All heads turned to a man who was striding forward. There were hushed whispers as he broke through the mass of people to where the pair was sitting.

"My Chief, I must ask why...This woman has ventured uninvited into our territory and spilt the blood of our people. All rights say she and the others die." Said the War Leader.

"Yes, all the rights say she must die, but I say she will live." The chief said, "Silence Jey! I will hear no more on the matter. Now go fetch the Wise Woman at once." He said just as the War Leader named Jey was about to protest. Glaring dangerously she turned on her heel and stormed off.

He has a beautiful voice, Larka thought through the haze. Smooth yet commanding, soothing even. He sounds young to be a chief, if only this fog in my vision would clear I could see what he looks like. And the pain isn't so bad now, I feel very sleepy, I think I'll take a short nap.

A slap to the face from Taka shook those thoughts from her mind, mostly.

"She's going into shock! Do something!" Taka yelled, her eyes a fierce blue that made the Chief inwardly wince, those eyes can hurt, he thought.

"She'll be fine, stand back and let me carry her." He said gently lifting Larka up, being careful not to jostle her shoulder too much. Taka backed up and then seeing Krillan, pushed through the crowd, elbowing and shoving tribesmen out of the way. They gazed angrily after her but could do nothing if she had the chief's protection. Reaching Krillan, Taka used one of her throwing stars to cut his bonds and helped him back out of the crowd.

"Stellamarah, show these guests to your hut, if there isn't enough room for the three of you join another family tonight." The chief said to a girl who came bouncing eagerly forward to lead the pair away. The chief then stood up and carried Larka off through the settlement to the Wise Woman's hut, where she would get a very badly needed healing.

"When will she wake?"

"Give it time. Our warriors did quite a number on her. I'm surprised she survived at all."

"As am I."

"There's no need to fuss so, I haven't seen you this concerned since Jey took a stab to the leg."

"I just don't want her blood on our hands. I cannot explain it any better yet."

"You have your reasons, and I have mine. There's something special about her. But fussing over her isn't going to help...And, oh Goodness her they come again! Will they never learn!"

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, now if you'll please leave..."

"Taka come on, we shouldn't be here anyway."

"I don't care Krill! I wanted to check on her."

"Please! Please leave her to us. Return to your hut and we'll call you when she's woken."

"Fine."

"I should leave too, Jey still isn't speaking to me and I want to smooth things over, a War Leader should obey her Chief, or at least speak to him."

"I'll send for you when she wakes."

"Thank you."

Larka woke slowly and groggily. It was just her and the woman now, who was busy over a fire stirring a large pot. Larka tried to sit up but sank back dizzily, stabs of pain shooting from her shoulder.

"Stay lying down, you're not healed yet." The woman said walking to her bed with a goblet of something in her hand. "There will be time for questions later, for now drink this and sleep." She said tipping the mixture down Larka's throat.

"Who are you?" Larka whispered.

"My name is WhisperWing. Now sleep."

The next time Larka woke up she was alone in the hut. Sitting up slowly she found that she felt almost no dizziness. Using a narrow beam for support she stood and surveyed the hut. It was small, but had enough room for several people to fit comfortably and still stand or sit. There was a fire pit in the center that had a few smoldering embers in it. A rug woven of soft red material covered most of the ground, and a hammock stood in the corner across from Larka's bedroll. On a table Larka found a plate with a slice of bread and scrib jelly along with a goblet filled with what smelled like spiced wine. Larka's hunger overcame her hesitation and she hurriedly ate the meal. Then she noticed her weapons and cloths sitting neatly in a corner by her bed. Larka went over to them and was pleased to notice that someone had cleaned her weapons and had mended her shirt and pants. Whoever had done it had also gotten rid of the bloodstains as well. Sighing happily Larka pulled off the worn brown dress she was wearing and put her shirt, pants, and boots on. Her hair was a mess of tangles but she would worry about that later, tying it up in a loose bun she concentrated on what to do next.

It didn't appear she was a prisoner, but she didn't know if she was welcome in the tribe or not. Taking her tanto and fastening it to her belt she walked to the hut door and was about to open it when it swung open and a tall figure crashed into her, bringing them both to the ground. Larka let out a yelp of pain as she fell on her injured shoulder. However, acting quickly she untangled herself from the other person and swung herself over him so she was sitting on his torso pinning his arms to his sides, her tanto to his throat.

"I'm glad you're feeling yourself again. I was worried." The stranger said, and something in Larka's mind clicked. That voice...where had she heard it before? Oh! She thought and instantly sprung up off him and helped him to his feet blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, I did not know..." she began but he cut her off.

" It is quite alright, I startled you, and with the experience you've had I'm surprised you didn't kill me instantly. The chief smiled at her, a dashing smile that made his eyes sparkle. His eyes! Larka thought, they're blue! But that cannot be, all Dark Elves are born with red eyes! She stared intensely at them and then realized she was doing so.

"You're not the first one. All who don't know me are taken aback by them." The chief said.

"But you Are an Ashlander?" Larka began quizzically.

"Of course. My eyes do not define my heritage." He said curtly.

"Well, excuse me but it's not something you see every day, a Dark Elf with bright blue eyes." Larka said, a twinge of anger in her voice. The two glared at each other, but Larka suddenly collapsed and the chief quickly caught her.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to excite you. You still aren't well." He said apologetically as he helped her to the bench at the table.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you." Larka said coldly. She didn't particularly like this man, chief and her savior or no, if his pride could be wounded at a slight remark about his heritage how must he react in battle if an opponent was to taunt him? He was a good-looking man though. Tall and skinny, though muscles were defined through his shirt and when she and him had been entangled briefly on the ground, he was young as well, around Larka's age. Apart from his eyes he looked like a normal dark elf, Ashlander or no, with slightly more turquoise in his skin and ebony locks.

"You can say so but I won't believe you." He said, his eyes sparkling once more.

"Liam!" a female voice called from outside the tent. The Chief, or Liam, sprang up instantly from where he was sitting on the bench holding Larka. This sudden loss of her support caused Larka to fall backwards and Liam, in his haste to catch her stumbled and fell with her, so the pair was once again lying together on the floor. Larka rolled her eyes in exasperation, honestly, couldn't this man, Liam, do anything right?

"Liam!" called the voice, very close now. Suddenly the hut door opened and none other than the war leader Jey stepped inside, to find Larka and Liam entangled with one another in what looked like very different circumstances that it actually was.

"Jey!" Liam said, rushing to get up, leaving Larka lying on the ground by herself.

"Ahem!" Larka said. He blushed deeper than he was already and quickly helped her up, all the while Jey was giving the pair a look of deep malevolence and disgust.

Larka quickly sat down once more, not wanting to be touching Liam in any way lest Jey get even more vicious looking and try to attack when Larka wasn't at her peek. It was obvious the two of them were romantically together from the reaction they both had. Larka was torn between amusement and foreboding, she didn't want to make this woman any more hateful towards her.

"I trust you'll be alright till I return?" Liam asked slowly, his mouth barely moving and not looking at her, as if he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he was speaking to her in front of Jey. Larka nodded, trying to keep a smirk from her face, it was rather amusing in an ironic sort of way. Jey turned and walked out of the hut, a deflated Liam in tow. What followed was an explosion of furious Ashlander language spoken from Jey, no doubt to Liam, who was trying, without success, to calm her down. It in fact, only made her louder and though Larka couldn't understand the language she had a good idea of what they were talking about. Sighing deeply she slowly made her way to her bedroll and after removing her tanto lay down and closed her eyes. She'd slept through worse noise that a screaming girlfriend before and the last conscious image she had before she drifted off to sleep were a pair of dazzling blue eyes. She'd get explanations later.


	9. A home at last

Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter, I must admit, I had some writer's block on the last one but hopefully this will be better. Anyway, I don't own Morrowind or Taka, but I do own my characters and the changes that I've mad to the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

The next time Larka awoke she found Taka and Krillan beside her.

"Oh good! You're awake! We've been waiting all morning." Taka exclaimed. Larka sat up and Krillan abandoned all pretenses and gave her a big hug.

"Watch the shoulder." Larka warned as she returned it.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried." Krillan said.

"Yes, so was the chief apparently." Larka said wryly.

"The chief? He was here? He never told us." Taka said, clearly perturbed.

"Well, if either of you heard the explosion of angry Ashlander language the other day it was probably right after he came to see me." Larka said.

"Really? What happened, we heard it." Krillan asked.

"Their magnificent War Leader Jey caught The Chief and I in a rather inappropriate position and got quite mad." Larka said, smirking at the thought.

"But you weren't...you didn't..." Krillan said flabbergasted.

"We didn't." Larka said firmly. "But it seems Jey believes we did. I must say it gives me an evil satisfaction to make her miserable." Larka said with a grin.

"You have every right to! The way she treated us." Taka said angrily.

"Wait. Shouldn't we all be dead now anyway? What exactly is going on in this tribe?" Larka asked standing and walking over to the table where there was another meal for her to eat.

"Well, we haven't gotten many answers; on account that not many can speak our language." Krillan said sitting beside her. "But what we do know is that by all rights we should all be dead, however, the Chief seems to have taken a special interest in us...in you." Krillan said. "We were afraid that the families of the dead soldiers would try and take revenge on you, but it turns out life out here's pretty hard, if they aren't killed by the elements they're killed in training sessions or combat." he finished.

"We've been confined to the camp, but we're aloud to roam where we want within village. We've been waiting 5 days for you to get better. How's your shoulder?" Taka asked.

"Better, it got a bit worse when I had my fall with Liam-The Chief. But WhisperWing mended it again. –Krillan! Stop eating my breakfast!" Larka said swatting his hand away as he reached for a piece of her food.

"Sorry." mumbled Krillan.

"He does it to me too." Taka said with a smile at Krillan.

"How else will I become a big and strong warrior?" He said with a fake pout and a grin to Taka who giggled and flipped her midnight blue hair over one shoulder coyly.

Are they flirting? No! Not Krillan... They are! Larka thought, surprised, as the two grinned at one another.

"Ahem!" Larka cleared her throat loudly, startling the pair out of their own little world. "Would someone like to help me see the camp? Krillan?" she asked. He nodded and stood.

"Larka, we're glad you're better." Taka said.

"Thank you for your concern, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for your help." Larka replied with a sincere smile at the Bosmer, who smiled back. They'll make a good pair of friends, I just hope I never find myself facing the two of them angry, he thought with a smile.

"All right." He said, "Follow me."

After Larka had washed up and combed her hair, letting her silver tresses flow down around her elbows, she and Krillan left the hut. He carried no weapons and advised Larka to do so as well but she stood firm, saying she trusted these people only as far as she could throw them. To that statement Krillan said that she must trust them a lot because she could throw them pretty far. Larka grimaced in annoyance and attached her wakazashi and tanto to her belt.

Upon leaving the hut Larka took a moment to get adjusted to the late afternoon sunlight. Once the sunspots cleared she surveyed the camp. It looked much the same as when she'd seen it at night and during the day, although it was nice to not have to run for her life while enjoying the scenery. Krillan chattered along at her side, explaining whose hut was whose and other details of the tribe. Larka was only half-paying attention. She wished she's taken her hood and veil with her, she was drawing many stares and whispers from the people around her. Some were curious and interested others hateful and angry. Larka put on her assassin's glare and continued walking. Krillan noticed what was happening, "They gave us the same stares when we first began walking through the village." Krillan said referring to Taka and himself. "They'll stop after a while...well, some will stop and be friendly, others will continue being mean. You get used to it." He said.

"We shouldn't have to. Krill we're just here to find out what happened to our wayward mage." Larka said.

"Well, it seems that there's a lot going on besides a dead magician, yes he's dead. A Blight storm got him." Krillan said to Larka's questioning gaze. "We should at least stay to see what the big deal is with you anyway. Taka and I are comfortable here, and you're still healing." Krillan continued.

"So, Taka is staying?" Larka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she says she wants to see you get better." Krillan said blushing.

"And maybe for other reasons as well." Larka said slyly, making Krillan blush even more.

They were walking through the camp and soon came to the chief's hut.

"Are we going in?" Larka asked.

"I think the chief wants to talk to you. He said when you were ready for me to take you here. And you seem ready to me." He said.

"Humph." Larka mumbled and threw her silvery hair over her shoulders, straightened her weapon belt and put on a frosty glare. She still disliked this man, no matter that her life was in his hands.

Upon entering the hut Larka found Liam, Jey and the Wise Woman WhisperWing talking. Jey seemed to be arguing with the pair but stopped when Larka and Krillan entered. She looked at Larka with a glare that clearly said she didn't believe Liam's story and stormed out of the tent. WhisperWing walked over to Larka with her arms wide open and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're on your feet again. No thanks to this one." She said looking at Liam.

"It was an accident; you people should learn to believe your chief." He said with feigned hurt, sitting down on a thick mat of made some kind of reed that was on the floor, WhisperWing followed suit and Larka did as well, pausing to resituate her weapons.

"I would think you'd go weaponless in a tribe that has just barely freed you of death." Liam said.

"'Just Barely' is the reason I am carrying weapons Chief." Larka said meeting his gaze.

"Please call me Liam." He said breaking the stare.

"You may call me WinterStar, Chief." Larka said.

"Such formality...but if you wish it WinterStar." He said with a shrug.

"I'll leave now; Taka wants to go for a walk with me when I get back." Krillan said blushing furiously and leaving the hut.

"Now that you're well I suppose you want some answers." WhisperWing said.

"Yes." Larka replied, "And I'd like the whole story."

"The whole story is not clear, even to us." Liam said. "But we will tell it as best we can."

"Firstly, why are we alive at all?" Larka asked.

"You are alive because it is my wish for you, though not all the tribe agrees. You are alive because in my dreams a figure clad in black and bringing a tempest at her heals came to me and asked me, 'What will be done? The time of decision and sacrifice is near, what will become of your people?' And when I saw you, clad in black, taking our people by storm, fighting back when no one else has, I knew you were the one in my dreams." Liam finished.

"So because of a dream I'm alive?" asked Larka skeptically.

"In Ashlander culture dreams are very important and significant." WhisperWing said.

"You are a great and proud warrior WinterStar, as are your friends. I saw something in you that made me stay Jey's hand. Do not question it, all will be revealed in time." Liam said.

"So what now?" Larka asked.

"It would honor us if you and your friends would accept our favor, and let us make you a Clan Friend of the Anazimabrah tribe. Usually there is a task that would determine whether you are worthy but I feel that in your case it has already been proven that you, and your friends, are worthy." Liam said. "There will be those who oppose me, and will say that my lack of experience and youth make me unwise to be a Chief. Yet I stand firm, will you accept?" he asked imploringly. Larka thought over her answer, to have a home at last, even if it was a slightly foreign and strange one to her.

"My friends and I would be honored to accept." She said with a small smile.

"Very good. I will have a celebration feast prepared. You and your friends will be welcomed into the clan tonight." WhisperWing said with a smile, getting up and leaving the tent, leaving Larka and Liam alone.

"I have given thought to my dreams WinterStar." He said. "And I do not know what part you will have to play in our lives but it is true that the legion is pressing our people to move from our settlement, and is trying to put restrictions on what we can and cannot do. I do not know how it will end, yet I am glad that you've come to us. I feel that we will need all the help we can get." He said, looking suddenly tired.

"I will try to aid you and the tribe as best I can Chief." Larka said bowing her head.

"Thank you Larka WinterStar. I'm sure the tribe will come to except you, some may take a while longer but I feel your coming is a blessing." He said with such warmth that Larka blushed and stood up.

"Goodbye. I'll see you at the ceremony." She said shortly and walked out. He should not look at her like that when he's with the War Leader she thought.

No sooner had she left the hut and was walking through a gap in between two huts was she grabbed from behind and pushed up against the wall, pain shooting from her shoulder and from the hand clamped over her windpipe. Looking at her with malevolent red eyes was Jey.

"You think you can just come here and take away everything from me?" she hissed tightening her grip on Larka's windpipe making her gasp. "I'm War Leader to the tribe and mistress to the chief! If I kill you now no one can fault me. I won't let some whore get in my way!" She said. Larka had had enough! She pulled her arm back and rammed her fist into the woman's stomach, making her let go with a gasp.

"There are just a few things you've forgotten though." She said as she spun around with a kick and knocked Jey to the ground. "I'm stronger." She lifted her up and threw her against the wall. "Faster." She said as Jey started to react but Larka had her Wakazashi to her throat. "And unlike all your little underlings, I fight back!" She finished as Jey stared at her wide-eyed. "Don't for one minute think I won't kill you, I've fought a whole host of your warriors and the only way you could stop me was be putting an arrow through me. You're pitiful and it shows." Larka spat forcefully, staring right into Jey's eyes with a fierce gaze. "I'm letting you go now, but if you or anyone else in this tribe tries to hurt me again I'll see to it that you and everyone else who follows you are taken care of. Understand." The last part wasn't a question, it was an order. Jey nodded and Larka took her blade from the woman's throat. "Good day." Larka said turning and walking off.

The fight with Jey had some drawbacks; her shoulder and stab wound to the back were bleeding again. But those were it, and WhisperWing took care of those easily. "Would you like a dress or a new outfit to wear to the feast tonight?" she asked Larka as she bandaged her wounds.

"No, I'll wear my black clothing, it fits me better and I'm at home in it, though it is starting to become rather ragged." Larka replied.

"I'll see what can be done about clothing, I trust you like dark colors?" WhisperWing said with a smile.

"That would be correct, and I think Krillan and Taka will need some new things as well." She said.

"I'll see what can be done." WhisperWing said finishing the bandage and leaving the tent to let Larka get ready.

She set about combing her hair and pulling it half back securing it in the center. An elegant hairstyle that kept all but a few of her tresses out of her eyes letting two short locks out to frame her face. Then after putting her black boots and leather bodice on she secured her Wakazashi and tanto to her belt. Here I go, she thought, stepping out of the tent to the center of the camp where the feast would be held.

Making her way to the center she found that most of the angry stares were gone, and a few people even came up to her and introduced themselves in choppy language of the empire. Larka smiled and introduced herself as well, trying to be sociable, even though she hadn't had much practice in interacting with people. 'An assassin's job is to be invisible, to stay out of sight and out of mind.' Her old friend had said. Larka was having trouble doing that lately.

She was glad when they reached the center and she broke away from the crowd to go to Taka and Krillan.

They were standing together talking adamantly and smiling, they did make a good match, Larka thought. They both looked elegant tonight as well. Taka still wore her ninja suit and fingerless glove, though her midnight blue hair was pulled back in a many strand braid, looking very beautiful. She was without weapons and stood relaxed. Krillan as well looked special, his armor and weapons gone he wore tan pants and a burgundy tunic, his hair looking as neat as it ever could. They both turned to her as she approached.

"Don't we all look special tonight?" Taka said cheerfully.

"Well a certain two females I see look quite the same as usual to me." Krillan said, Larka and Taka laughed, both aware that they hadn't budged an inch in their attire.

"Your hair looks beautiful though." Taka said to Larka.

"And yours." Larka said.

"It took some time, and I had WhisperWing's help." Taka replied.

"Ahem. You both look fabulous, but if we could turn the conversation away from hair you might notice that we're all gathering." Krillan said. The tribe was indeed gathering and the three followed suit. Liam stood in the center, giving an opening speech in Ashlander language. The three made their way to the front of the crowd, where WhisperWing and Jey stood. Jey grimaced at Larka but held her tongue, not forgetting their 'talk'. After the speech was over WhisperWing went up and gave her prayer to the Ancestors for health and prosperity, so Liam said, coming to stand beside her. Larka jumped at his smooth voice in her ear. A shiver went up her spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold. She made a pretense of resituating her weapons and moved away to Taka, who gave a very pointed took of, 'hmm, what do we have here?' Larka gave her a warning glare and stood at attention, listening to the alien language flow over her. I'll have to learn it, she thought, but it won't be so bad, maybe Liam could teach me. No! She thought, why should he teach me? I'll get help from WhisperWing.

WhisperWing's speech was done and Liam went up beckoning Larka, Taka, and Krillan up. He said more in Ashlander, a short speech that WhisperWing said told of their deeds and of their worthiness of becoming Clan Friends. Then, going up to each of them in turn Liam held a hand to each of their chests, just above the heart, blue magic flowing from his hand and down the body. On each of their upper left arms and just above the heart were black markings, made painlessly and permanently. With many flourishes and twists the markings wound around their upper arms and onto the back of her shoulder blades, showing them as Clan Friends and a flourished half moon with a raven silhouette above the heart, the symbol of the tribe. None of them saw the marks, for they all wore cloths, yet they could feel them, and the magic coursing through their bodies and staying there. The magic of the Ashlanders. They were now Clan Friends of the Anazimabrah tribe, and Larka felt that things were definitely going to get interesting from there on out.


	10. Clannfears and Unwanted Advances

Hey everyone, another chapter here. Review if you like it and review if you dislike it! I'll try to have more in the near future, many plot twists coming up (wink wink). Ta! 

Chapter 10

Time passed in the tribe, the days grew colder, though there was no snow or ice, being so close to Red Mountain, occasionally an icy rainstorm would hit turning the entire encampment muddy and soggy, making everyone, especially Larka, irritable. The three Clan Friends learned the language and ways of their tribe with help from WhisperWing and occasionally Liam, becoming friends with many, and gaining grudging respect from others. Taka and Krillan fell in love, and though Taka would frequently remark about it, Larka kept Liam at a distance, all the while Jey watching with hawk like eyes.

Larka, though no one said anything official, became a very prominent member of the warriors, joining in hunts and training exercises. She learned the Ashlander's technique of fighting with knives and swords and in turn gave the warriors lessons in longbow archery and hand to hand combat. While the tribesmen were at first skeptical about her teaching she quickly proved to be a strict, and even brutal instructor. She would not tolerate any mistakes, quickly correcting them or if the were the work of a sloppy hand, using physical harm to get her point across. It was good for the warriors to have Taka, whose patience and kindness offset Larka's techniques, though the warriors couldn't help but respect her for her abilities. Soon, with Taka's help, Larka transformed the raggedy bunch of fighters into an army of sorts. Of course Jey was none to happy about it but kept it to herself, not taking part in the training exercises and in most of the tribe's opinion, had informally relinquished her position as War Leader. Larka remained wary of her in spite of her sullen silence, knowing that even though she had been put in her place, she could still be a danger to Larka and possibly the tribe. Though she didn't worry over it, knowing that if there was a danger she would meet it.

Several times a group of Imperial soldiers came to their tribe, speaking with the chief for long periods of time, though Larka knew nothing of what was said and she wasn't particularly curious. She did manage to relay a message back to the Mages Guild through the soldiers, giving them news of their dead mage and telling them of her and Krillan's extended stay in the tribe. A month after her message she and Krillan had their belongings delivered by the soldiers to them, which were placed in the two huts they now had, one for Larka and one for Krillan and Taka.

One chilly morning when Larka was out practicing her archery Liam found her.

"Would you walk with me?" he asked.

"If you wish it." Larka said, pulling her heavy black cape tighter around her shoulders to ward off the wind and situating her bow and arrows on her back. She joined Liam as he walked out of the camp, down a worn hunting trail through the hills that Larka was unfamiliar with. Things had been tense between them, Liam making subtle advances and Larka blatantly refusing him. Though she couldn't deny his looks and charm she was well aware of his explosive relationship with Jey and besides that of her conscious decision not to become involved with any man.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated.

"I have." Larka said, no use lying, she thought.

"Any particular reason?" he asked, stopping and turning to face her.

"Jey if you must know. She thinks I pose a threat to your relationship. I have no wish to make her dislike me further." She said, that wasn't the whole truth though, and he knew it.

"Are you afraid of what might happen if you did pose a threat?" he asked.

"I can deal with Jey easily enough." Larka said.

"That's not what I meant." He said gazing into her eyes.

"I'm not afraid. I don't want it, so I've tried to stamp out the possibility." Larka stated.

"You show no fear when in battle, yet you are afraid of one of the most wonderful things in the entire world, Love." Liam said stepping closer, still staring into her eyes with his mysterious and foreign blue ones. Larka stepped back from him, blinking, breaking the stare.

"I'm practical! I do not let my emotions interfere with my life. Love? More like pain." Larka said savagely.

"Yes it is pain, it is pain seeing you daily and not being able to hold you, to touch you, to kiss you. Having to pretend to Jey, that is pain Larka." Liam said, hurt in his eyes and his voice.

"You may call me WinterStar, and I do not want your love!" Larka shouted turning and swiftly walking away. He speaks of nonsense, she thought.

Walking along she only vaguely realized that she was off the path now and wandering through unfamiliar territory. Her mind was too distracted with her own confused thoughts. It wasn't until the ash storm hit that she realized how in danger she was. Quickly she covered her eyes and crouched down against a boulder to escape the worst of the winds. It didn't appear to be a Blight storm so Larka wasn't too concerned. I'll wait it out, she thought as she huddled by the rock. Not a second too soon did she see the shape of a Clannfear. What's a Daedric creature doing out here? She wondered briefly as she drew her wakazashi to stop it from gouging her with its razor sharp claws. Probably from a Daedric shrine somewhere and wandered off, she thought. But what luck that I get to be the one to meet it, she thought wryly. Swinging her sword up and across she managed to cut a long gash in its chest. The creature shrieked and lunged at her with its claws ready. Larka managed to drive it back but in a mist swing one of the claws hooked under it and wrenched the blade from her hand. Unable to use her bow at such close quarters and spells because of the limited visibility Larka was defenseless. A clawed hand swung at her, Larka dodged and turned, kicking the beast in the side making it stumble. The ash was clouding her vision and stinging her eyes and skin and now she was weaponless and virtually sightless with a Daedra attacking. She just had time to duck as claws skimmed over her head, but the other pair caught her on the side as she turned away, leaving shallow gashes where it struck. Larka winced in pain and aimed a jump kick at the creature catching it in the neck, sending it sprawling. Larka accidentally turned into the wind, ash whipping at her body, stinging her already raw skin and eyes as she searched for the creature. Instinct made her turn at the last second and she just had time to bend over, flipping the beast over her back, lunging at it on the ground where it lay.

It was an eerie thing, grappling with an inhuman reptilian creature, not to mention the constant threat of the beak and claws. Larka kneed it in the stomach and rammed the heel of her hand between its eyes, all the while struggling to keep its sharp claws and beak from killing her. A claw caught on her cheek, cutting diagonally across her cheekbone. Larka rolled away, unluckily rolling over a clawed hand, the tips puncturing her side. Ash whirled around her, the storm worsening. Larka continued to roll as she heard the creature get up and let out another inhuman shriek. Her hand touched something hard and sharp, letting out a small squeak of pain as her palm pressed into the blade, her sword! Grabbing it she got to her knees just as the creature charged, unaware that she now had a weapon. Raising it she let out an Ashlander battle cry and thrust the blade out, impaling the monster.

Exhaustion claimed Larka. Wearily she removed her blade from the beast, shoved the dead body away and crawled to the boulder, lying against it and closing her eyes. Let death come, she thought, as long as I can sleep. And with that she slipped into blackness, her hand loosely gripping her sword and blood gently dripping from her wounds.

When the storm cleared search parties went out to look for their missing tribeswoman, Taka, Krillan, and Liam leading them. It was beside the boulder that Liam found her, sleeping peacefully beside a dead Clannfear. Hurriedly he sent his warriors back with news that they'd found her. "Wake up, please wake up." He said gently stroking her unharmed cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she appeared disoriented. Then she noticed her wounds and the dead creature and she grimaced. "Are you badly hurt?" Liam asked anxiously, worry in his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine. Help me up." Larka said, wincing as she felt the gash on her cheek.

"Oh no, I'm carrying you back to camp whether you approve or not." Liam said lifting her up to loud protests.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself, I don't need you." Larka said icily.

"Yes, I can see that by evidence of the dead Daedra." Liam replied. "But will you at least let me take care of you this once? For my sake?" he asked.

"You hardly know me, yet you care about me. Why?" Larka asked.

"Because you are part of my tribe, and from the moment I saw you in my dream I loved you." He said as he walked along the path.

"I don't believe in love at first sight." Larka said bluntly.

"Then give me a chance to win you over." Liam begged. "I promise I'll act as merely a friend."

"A friend I would welcome. Nothing more." Larka said firmly. "Become my friend if you wish."

"As you wish, WinterStar."

"You may call me Larka."


	11. The plot thickens

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it! I have a slight case ofwriters block but never fear, I will finish the story if it takes me my whole life (most likley it won't so don't worry), and hopefully after there will be a sequel, ya never know! Anyway, enjoy and review please.

Chapter 11

Another month passed with no more major incidents. A few tribes people caught Blight and because Larka was the fastest warrior in the tribe with connections to the outside world, she was sent to Molag Mar to get some Cure Blight potions. Her journey was uneventful, with only minor incidents with regular, un-Daedric creatures. Larka still carried a scar across her cheek from the Clannfear. She bore it proudly though, as well as the scars she had sustained from her other various fights. When she went into the fortress she wore a sheer black shirt with her black leather bodice on the outside, revealing her Ashlander markings to all. With that she wore her customary black fitted pants and knee high boots. Her wakazashi and tanto strapped to her side.

Going into the Trader's Tavern she drew many stares and whispers, Larka bore them as gracefully as she could, having no veil or cloak as it was spring on the island and pleasantly warm. Her frosty glare made most back down. One group of men, Imperials, in the corner still kept talking, for her to hear.

"No self respecting Dunmer should be associating with those barbaric Ashlanders, unclean and un-religious they are." One man scoffed.

"Probably a whore, looking for new men to lay." One man snickered.

"Well, let's hope the bastards kill each other off so we don't have to do the dirty work." Another said.

Larka turned around slowly, her eyes flashing dangerously, facing the group of men. Walking up to them she looked down regally. "I can, and have, tolerated remarks about my profession and my sexual life. But I will not permit you to speak that way about my tribe."

"And just what, are You gonna do about it honey?" One man asked standing up arrogantly. Larka smiled sweetly and with a wink she grabbed his head and smashed it against hers, of course, this hurt him much, much more than it hurt her. The man staggered back and Larka did a swift jump kick knocking him backward onto the table the men were sitting at. The rest of the tavern was silent, waiting for the other men to react. They moved as one, jumping up and rushing at Larka. Larka was quick though, kicking two men in the side of the head with a spinning kick and kicking one man in the stomach and jaw. Another grabbed her arms and pulled them over her head, one man ran at her. Larka kicked him in the face and used him as a support to run up, flipping herself over the man holding her. He let go and she kicked him in the spine, making him howl with pain and fall to the ground.

"Bartender!" Larka cried as a man came at her, a cut on his cheek from where Larka had kicked him previously. "Five Cure Blight Disease potions please!" she asked as she turned and flipped the man over her back. It seems I never have any luck in this tavern, she thought as she jumped up grabbing a beam going across the ceiling and swinging at a man, kicking him with both feet in the chest. One man however, got her from behind and threw her to the ground, kicking her in the side and another lifted her up and the man punched her in the stomach. Larka was winded, but years of training kicked in and she twisted to the side as the next punch came her way, the intended hit for her hitting the other man in the stomach. One man hit her across the face, but she turned and struck his windpipe, making him fall to the floor gagging. The first Imperial drew a dagger and swung at her, eyes glittering with fury. Larka twisted, dodging the attack and grabbing his arm kneed him in the stomach, making him drop the dagger in pain. I've had enough, she thought, seeing that her potions were ready and that most of her adversaries looked worse off than she did. "Next time you insult a Clan Friend of the Ashlanders make sure they don't know how to fight." She said, her voice ringing through the tavern. Paying the dumbstruck bartender she took the sack and walked out into the night, to whispers of, "Who was that woman?"

………………………………..

When she returned to the tribe she went straight to WhisperWing with the potions, then to Liam who fussed over her sustained injuries. "Liam, it was only a bar fight. I'm fine." She protested.

"How is it trouble seems to find you wherever you go?" Liam asked incredulously as he sat down beside her, blue healing magic sparkling at the tips of his fingers.

"How do you know I don't go looking for it?" Larka asked with a sly grin turning to his outstretched hands. "Will you just heal the bruise on my cheek and my side,they hurt the most." She said. He nodded, his hand going to her cheek where the cool, soothing magic flowed over the bruise, mending it. His other hand went to her side where he healed her bruise there. Larka shivered, liking his touch, she looked up and saw he was staring at her with an intense look of longing. Larka quickly jumped up from her seat and rushed out of the tent with a quick goodbye to a disgruntled Liam, whose hands still sparkled with residual magic.

Liam and Larka had indeed become good friends, though Larka knew he wanted much more. He had in fact, broken it off with Jey, Jey took it as well as she could, redoubling her glares towards Larka though everyone could tell that she was resisting the young chief's advances.

Once Larka left the hut she went to see Krillan, who was one of the people who had caught the disease. "How are you feeling?" she asked kneeling beside his bed.

"I've definitely been better. But thanks to you I'll live." He said smiling.

"You always did have a knack for catching whatever disease went around. I trust you drank the potion?" she asked. Krillan nodded.

"You look a bit worse for wear, did you get into a fight?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"Well, you still have a faint bruise on your cheek and I saw you when you came to give the potions to WhisperWing, you looked a bit tousled." He said. Larka laughed, nothing could get by him. "You've been happy latley, haven't you?" Krillan asked.

"I suppose I have been, it's nice to have a real home." Larka said with a smile, taking her friend's hand.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad you dragged me along on your silly quest. It changed our futures." He said weakly.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Larka said, leaving him and walking out into the camp. She smiled faintly, she was happy here, of all places. Hearing a commotion to her left she looked and saw a group of four Imperial soldiers. They were shoving a young Ashlander boy around and laughing. Rage boiled in Larka and she ran forward and pulled a soldier away from the boy. "What the bloody hell is going on?" she yelled in the language of the empire, she spoke Ashlander often when with the tribe but these guards wouldn't know it.

"We caught this boy trying to pick our pockets. We're just teaching him a lesson. If I were you I'd go back to your own business." The soldier said warningly. Larka noticed that the boy in the dirt was Marren, a good boy who had a rather bad case of sticky fingers. Larka scoffed at the soldiers.

"Leave him alone." She said, glaring fiercely.

"Step away Miss." One soldier said, shoving her backwards. Larka stumbled but righted herself, her body shaking with suppressed rage.

"This is not your territory. Get out!" she said dangerously. The soldiers paled at her tone but stood firm.

"Well, soon it will be. When the new law is passed we're comin' to take your precious land away and you won't be able to do a thing about it." One guard said pompously.

"You lie!" Larka spat.

"Just wait and see, you'll…wait, you're the woman who stirred up all that trouble in Molag Mar." One man said.

"I rose to the occasion if that's what you mean." Larka said.

"We can't arrest you…here, yet. But we're warnin' you, ever come into Molag Mar again and you'll have a surprise waiting for you." One soldier said, grinning.

"Well, thank you gentlemen for the warning. Now, if you'll be so kind as to let me teach this lad a lesson and you can carry on about your business." Larka said as sweetly as she could manage.

"Very well." One of the soldiers said, motioning for the rest to follow him to the chief's hut.

Could that be true? Larka thought, they really are trying to take our home away? She'd ask Liam later. Turning to Marren, who was still on the ground, Larka picked him up by the back of his shirt and once he stood she gave him a hard, backhand slap to the face, sending him sprawling once more. "Next time you try and pick someone's pocket, do it right and don't get caught." She said coldly to Marren who was somewhat surprised with her reprimand. "Get up and go home." She said turning away as the young boy scrambled off.

…………………………….

When Larka returned to the chief's hut the soldiers were just leaving. When she entered she found Liam sitting with his head in his hands. "Liam?" she asked softly. He looked up and stood. Larka walked to him and he fell into her arms, shaking with suppressed sobs. Larka held him, rather uncomfortably, until he stopped and then moved away. "What happened?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"They come often now, wanting me to sign documents for resettlement of our tribe. It'll protect us from any other laws passed in the future, but I have little faith in their promises, it is clear they regard us as filthy savages." He said wearily.

"Resettlement?" Larka echoed. "They want to move our home?"

"Yes, they want to build a fort, near to the mountains to protect the Temple pilgrims, and we're in their area. I have refused the signature many times; their paper will not protect us for long. As soon as they decide we can be done away with they'll find a way. But they have thinly veiled threats as to what happens if I keep refusing." He said.

"We'll just have to resist. They won't take my homeland away from me!" Larka said viciously. Liam looked at her.

"In my dream you asked what would be done about our people. I know now you've come to us to keep us strong. We will resist, come what may." He smiled weakly, his gaze holding her own.

"Taka and Krillan will stand by your decision. We'll resist with you. I'm sure the tribe will not want our homeland taken away, we know the ties that you have to this land and the ancestral spirits that dwell here, ties that I now have as well. I will stay here till they physically remove me, and even then it'll be a struggle." Larka said softly with a smile. She was entranced by his eyes, his crystal clear blue eyes. What am I doing? She thought frantically as Liam leaned in. Is he going to kiss me? Gods I don't care! She thought as their lips touched briefly.

"I'm sorry." Liam said flustered, backing away. Larka grinned wickedly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in once more. I vowed never to love, but no one said it would be this fun! She thought, just as the sun set, closing yet another chapter in Larka's life, and with the sunrise opening unto a new one that would make her, and her companions the stuff of legend.


	12. The Madness of Jey

Another chapter done! I don't own Morrowind, I do own Larka, blah de blah, you get it. Anyway, Read and REVIEW!!!!!!

Ch 12

The soldiers didn't return, and their absence only made Larka nervous and Liam more anxious. Though she did the best she could to appease his fears, she wasn't entirely confident in her assurances.

The love between the pair grew with time, Larka was tentative and unsure but Liam did his best to overcome it, and the pair was soon living together. Though Taka and Krillan were openly talking of children Larka refused flat out to even approach the subject. She felt much too young and restless to even consider it, though she did privately muse on what it would be like to be a mother.

Though Larka was happy and occupied with training the warriors and ruling by Liam's side at councils when it was called for, Krillan could see that she was getting antsy. He approached her one day as she was sparring with Taka in hand to hand. "May I cut in darling?" he asked from a safe distance, you never knew with these two.

"I'm assuming you're not talking to me." Larka said as she ducked a kick from Taka. Taka laughed and backed away with a bow.

"Perhaps we'll continue later? I'm dying to dump you on your ass." Taka said with a grin.

"It's never safe to use the word 'dying' with me; you might get more than you bargain for." Larka said with a grin and wink at Krillan. "Later then." She said to Taka. Krillan stepped into the training area and after a quick peck on the cheek from Taka, took off his boots and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Are you ready?" Larka asked.

"When fighting with you? Never, but let's begin." Krillan said, coming at her with a jump kick which Larka dodged.

They fought for some time without speaking; blocking, kicking, punching, and dodging. After a time Krillan ventured his thoughts. "I've noticed a slight restlessness in your behavior lately." He said conversationally, blocking one of her punches and aiming a kick at her side.

"You have, have you?" Larka said blocking the kick and spinning around and kicking at Krillan's head.

"Watch it!" he said as the kick whistled over his head. "But yes, I have. I think perhaps you need to get out."

"Well, perhaps I would, if I wasn't so busy." Larka replied, taking advantage of Krillan's lapse in concentration and flipping him over her back. He landed in the dirt with a thud and a grunt. He rolled over and turned swiping Larka's feet out from under her with his leg. She fell and lay in the dirt beside her friend, the pair of them breathing heavily.

"So? Who won?" Krillan asked jokingly. Larka only grunted in reply. "Larka, you know I'm right. You need adventure, you need excitement, and it's the way you are. And I know this situation is all well and good for me but you're different." He said.

"I know, but I have so many responsibilities to the tribe. I probably owe them my life, at the rate I was going." She replied.

"I'm not saying you need to pack up and leave, but there are adventures you could undertake that wouldn't require you to. " Krillan began. "There are Dwemer ruins, Daedric Ruins, bandit caves, you could explore, it wouldn't mean leaving forever." He said. Larka turned on her side in the hard packed dirt to face him.

"You may be on to something Krill." She said with a smile. "Perhaps I'll take your advice, but Liam won't like it, he doesn't want me taking so many risks."

"Since when do you care what anyone thinks?" Krillan said with a sly grin.

"Good point." Larka said with a mischievous smile.

………………..

A week later Larka walked back into the Anazimabrah camp with a healing black eye, burns on her arms and bloodstains on her shirt and pants. She also returned with a Daedric Wakizashi and an assortment of emeralds, rubies, and salts. The expedition has left her with a renewed exuberance and dedication to her duties. Krillan was pleased that the adventure has brought back some of the old Larka, the good parts anyway, though she did recount with pleasure and gory detail the various killing of Daedric creatures and elementals. Liam however was discreetly disapproving of the venture, but he kept it to himself, seeing how positively it affected Larka.

There was still no word from the soldiers and it was a lingering anxiety in the back of everyone's minds. Another week later Larka, accompanied by Taka, left for another exploration, The pair of them coming back with various bruises and cuts, but also with a bounty of enchanted items, gold, and various jewels. Using ebony she had found in the bandit cave, Larka had painstakingly inlayed her black leather bodice with it, elegant purple swirls covered the front of her chest along with the rest of it, making the piece of armor stronger and more durable. If she had any spare time on her hands Larka would be seen in the training area, teaching herself to fight with both hands and soon she had perfected the art of fighting with her silver wakizashi in one hand and her Daedric in the other. No one save, for Taka, Krillan, and occasionally Liam would even attempt to spare with her when she used the lethal combination of both swords, though at times she would go back to her one sword if she wanted a change.

One night as Larka was getting into bed Liam approached her. "Why is it taking theEmpire so long to contact us again? Not knowing our fate is torture." He said. Larka turned to face him and took his hand.

"Darling, it's different beyond the borders of this tribe." She said. "Here we talk about something and it gets done. There, things get talked about and talked about till your ears bleed. I have a feeling we're going to wait a while for an answer."

"I suppose so." Liam said with a sigh.

"Our tribe is the biggest at this point, they probably started with us and are now going on to the rest of them after our refusal. Then if my guess is correct they'll take months working out the details and by then we'll be ready for whatever they throw at us." Larka said encouragingly, giving Liam a hug. He leaned in for a kiss but she backed away. "Well, thanks to you I'm wide awake again; I think I'll go practice my archery." Larka said with a smile. He sighed in resignation and watched her leave the tent.

"So near, yet so distant." he whispered.

…………..

Larka walked into the training area and set up her targets. She wasn't sure why she kept pushing Liam away, and the thought caused her pain. Just as she was about to take a shot a figure walked out of the shadows. It was dark out but Larka knew who it was. "Well, it's been a while since we last spoke Jey, have you something to say?" Larka asked coldly. Jey laughed icily and leaned against a fence post.

"Trouble with the relationship?" she asked bitterly.

"If that were your concern perhaps I'd answer." Larka replied.

"Do you really think he loves you?" Jey sneered. "How could he love someone who doesn't even love him back?" she taunted.

"Go back to your hut Jey; you have no place in the warrior's training area any longer. Need I remind you, you're nothing but a bitter, weak woman who can't stand the fact that there's someone better than you." Larka said with venom.

"You vile whore!" Jey yelled drawing a claymore at her belt and leaping at Larka. Taken by surprise, Larka jumped back in attempt to avoid the blow, dropping her bow and arrow. The blade swept across her chest, leaving a streak of red across her collar bone where it cut. Larka yelled in pain and Jey swung again with lightening speed, not even giving Larka time to draw her tanto. This time Larka turned, the blade cutting diagonally on her shoulder, avoiding a fatal blow. The look of madness in Jey's eyes was frightening as she swung again, this time Larka had gotten her tanto up in time to block it. Blood loss was clouding her vision and she struggled to see,just as Jey pulled back her sword and thrust it at Larka's stomach with a crazed howl.

Larka was swept up in a wave of indescribable pain as the sword pierced her unarmored stomach and sank into her flesh. Then another jolt hit as Jey yanked the sword out. The world swam around Larka, she sank to the ground and the coldness of death crept up her body.

All of a sudden her vision cleared and her body lurched up off its own accord. Her arm rose up and sank her tanto into Jey's heart, cutting off the woman's crazed laugh abruptly as she wrenched the tanto out and gazed at herself in amazement as purple spell fire left her body as the telekinesis spell wore off. She stared in surprise at WhisperWing, who stood beyond the fence, one hand still in a spell casting position, and the other holding an imaginary blade aloft the same way Larka was holding her tanto. The Wise woman's eyes widened as she looked at the crumpled form of Jey and at Larka, whose arm was still being held aloft from the residual magic. Letting out a gasp WhisperWing dropped her arm and rushed to Lark's side as she once more collapsed from her fatal wounds. Larka's vision faded and she could hear the faint sound of a powerful healing spell being performed as she sank into blackness.

She was standing in a black void, there was no ground and no ceiling, whether she was upside down or right side up she couldn't tell, and all was dark. She squinted into the blackness, trying to force herself to see anything in the empty space. "Do not fear my darling." A voice called through the darkness. The voice was warm and kind, making Larka gasp in surprise as a male figure stepped out of the shadows. His form was fuzzy but there was no mistaking who it was. Larka ran into the man's arms and sobbed.

"Is it really you?" she asked her beloved friend and mentor from long ago.

"It is an echo of me, nothing more my child." He said as he held her. "My how you've grown." He said with a smile as he pulled away and looked her up and down.

Larka laughed, "And you look exactly the same. I've missed you so much." She said embracing him again.

"I know, but you'll have to let go. I'm gone and you, you are just beginning you're life. Don't waste it in bitterness and in distance from the people who love you." He said.

"But, but aren't I dead?" she asked in confusion.

"No dearest, you were for a minute or two but soon you'll wake up to your friends and you're loved one. And when you do, remember, it's the only life you'll get for a long time, live it to its fullest. And I'm not supposed to say anything but I will say this, you'll do great things my dear, and when they're over, I'll be right here waiting." He said, kissing her on the cheek and fading away into the blackness.

"Wait! Please!" Larka called to her fading friend.

"Go to Azura's shrine, my dear, and remember above all else, I have faith in you, and I'll always be here waiting." He said as he disappeared and Larka was jolted out of Oblivion and into the real world.


	13. Awakening

Ello everyone...or no one...whoever. Anyway here's another chapter, sorry for taking so long to update. There will be more soon and hopefully I'll finish it up within the next month or so. RR please! Comment, complain, praise, question, anything...

With a scream Larka's eyes snapped wide open and she lurched up off the bedroll, her back arched as a powerful healing spell jolted her body. Before she could collapse Krillan's steady hands grabbed her and lowered her gently back onto the bed. Her eyes stayed open as she gazed upward at the faces around her. Their reactions were all of intense relief.

Krillan fell back onto his heels with a sigh and Taka, who was streaming silent tears collapsed into his arms. WhisperWing, who looked extremely pale and shaken, wiped Larka's forehead with a wet cloth with one hand and performed another healing spell with the other. Though she kept her composure well Larka could see there were unshed tears in her eyes. Liam however, completely broke down in sobs and began saying prayers to the Daedra in between the sobs that wracked his body.

Larka started to speak but found her voice gone and all that emerged was a small croak. She began to raise herself off her bedroll but an intense pain in her lower chest made her sink back down dizzily. "You stay down! You're not even close to being fully healed!" WhisperWing said as she tipped some water into Larka's mouth.

"Thank you." Larka whispered, "For my life." WhisperWing smiled and uttered another spell. Larka's hands slowly went to her stomach area and then to her collar bone and shoulder, feeling the heavy bandages there from her encounter with Jey. "Where isJey?" she asked urgently.

"Larka, she…Well she was stabbed in the heart…" Krillan said uneasily with a look at WhisperWing.

"I killed her Larka… don't you remember?" WhisperWing said quietly. Larka nodded slowly as the events of the night came back to her. So Jey was dead, and she should be too.

"Liam?" Larka called softly. His head shot up from his prayers as she called to him.

"Larka!" He cried, taking her hand and kissing it, "Thank the Daedra! I was so afraid…so afraid that you'd…" he whispered. She squeezed his hand and began to cry softly as she looked at the man she loved.

"I was dead." She said softly to everyone. "I went to Oblivion."

"Larka…what do you mean?" Taka asked quietly, gently taking her other hand.

"I died." She said looking at each of them in turn, "But I was brought back, by you." She said to WhisperWing with a smile. "You truly have a gift."

"Thank you. I was afraid that even if I saved you the baby would die, but she's fine. She's strong like her mother." WhisperWing said.

"Baby?" Liam echoed.

"Why yes, didn't you know?" WhisperWing asked.

"No, we didn't…I'm going to be a mother…" Larka said hollowly.

"Larka, I-I" Liam began but Larka stopped him.

"I love you Liam, and I'm truly ready to be a mother." She said with a smile.

"If you weren't half dead I'd hug you!" Taka exclaimed, making the entire group laugh with relief and joy.

Larka stood somberly as Jey's funeral pyre was lit. Having committed a grievous crime she was not to be entombed like her ancestors. It was the first day Larka had been able to stand since her injury and she absently felt her still bandaged stomach as she watched the smoke and ashes spiral upwards into the darkening sky as the last of the sun's rays disappeared. Liam, who had been standing with her gently kissed her forehead and stroked her stomach area below the bandage, where their baby was growing. Leaving Larka to her thoughts he went back to the huts till the only people left were Larka and Taka who came to stand beside her. "She had so much potential…she could have been so great." Larka said sadly.

"Why do you mourn her? She would've killed you, she did." Taka said.

"I suppose I've learned to forgive." Larka said after a time. Taka smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"You've changed." She said.

"I know." Larka replied taking Taka's hand and slowly making her way back to WhisperWing's hut where her bandages would be changed, leaving the smoldering remains of Jey's fire to burn out and send her soul into Oblivion.


	14. Uncertain Future

Woohoo! Another chapter done! It's a bit short I know but more shall come! Hopeyou enjoy! RR!

Ch14

Two months of restlessness and recuperation later Larka was once again back in the training area. Though she wasn't quite back to her original strength the memory of her friend's last words about the shrine of Azura lingered in her mind and she was impatient to go there. Larka hoped the goddess would clear up a few questions she had about herself and her future and perhaps answer a few that she wouldn't think to ask. This thought drove her as she trained and practiced her archery and blade skills, all the while her pregnancy increasing.

When the morning came that she announced her journey to the Shrine she was met with a fury of opposition. WhisperWing objected, saying she wasn't well enough, Krillan and Taka tried to reason with her against it, Liam however, flat out refused to let her go. He was so furious at her even mentioning it and exclaimed that she would put herself and their baby in danger if she tried. Even after Krillan and Taka offered to accompany her in an attempt at compromise Liam remained livid and refused to even consider it. Larka remained silent throughout Liam's outbursts and her friend's reasoning, calmly waiting for them to quiet down.

Krillan, seeing the look on his friend's face, stopped arguing and looked at her. "This was never open for discussion was it?" he asked Larka with a knowing smile. She smiled at how well her friend knew her and nodded.

"Larka, you can't be serious!" Liam said passionately. "You're endangering more than just your own life here!"

"If you had heard Krillan just now you would know pleading further won't do any good and forbidding me will do even less." Larka said taking Liam's hands and meeting his troubled gaze with sad eyes. "I'm doing what I know I have to. Please, trust my judgment and let me go, by myself, I have questions I need answering. Trust that I would never endanger my unborn daughter." She said, a hint of pleading in her voice.

Liam sighed sadly and embraced her. "I trust you." He murmured.

"Thank you." Larka said to all of them. "I will leave now, it takes four days to reach the shrine and four days back, and if I am to converse with the Goddess I may be gone even longer. Expect me back within two weeks. If I do not return, do not come looking for me. If another two weeks pass and I have not come back, perform my last rights and know that I have either been led on a different path or I rest in Oblivion." She said solemnly to her friends and lover, the heavy burden of an unknown sorrow falling onto her shoulders.

As she left the tribe's borders the weight and impact of the journey Larka was undertaking fell upon her friends. The sheer mortality of it terrified them and as they all stood together and watched Larka's graceful and strong form disappear over the hills, it occurred to them all for the first time that their dear friend and leader might not be coming back. And as Larka crested the first bleak, ash covered hill, and left the sight of her tribe she was thinking the very same thought.


	15. Knowing

Another chapter! Yey! This one is a bit longer than the last. Anyway, read and review, I desperatly need feedback!

Ch 15

Larka walked over the hills of the Ashlands, slowly and deliberately, determined not to look back. Large spring raindrops fell upon her and a soft wind blew past her. A lone, hooded figure clad in black, outline blurred by the rain and wind, boots and pants legs spattered with mud she walked. Her gaze remained fixed ahead, one hand on her sword hilt incase of danger and the other unconsciously stroking her stomach where her baby grew.

"It all happened so fast…" she whispered to herself as she trudged onwards. Her death, her awakening, she felt so distant from everything around her and yearned for the voice of her dear friend and the stillness of Oblivion. She no longer felt bitter and angry, she felt love and caring, but with it came a hollowness. She only prayed that somehow Azura would answer her questions and lift the emptiness she felt. Her love for Liam remained a constant ache in her heart, as well as her love for her friends, yet she knew that when she had died she had come back changed. She felt the prospect of a higher purpose looming over her head and she hoped with all her heart she would soon return to her tribe and Liam.

The rain fell onto her head and shoulders, dripping down her back and front till she was soaked through. She shivered and knew she needed to find shelter; she was so tired and knew she should rest for the baby's sake.

A sharp call brought her mind instantly out of her deep thoughts as a Cliffracer swooped down on her. For an instant her mind seemed cleared andall exhaustion left her, pure instinct taking over her actions. With lightening speed she drew her wakizashi and in a swift half turn she dodged the Cliffracer's painful tail and cut it off. The thing shrieked in agony and Larka used its moment of pain to cut a long gash in its underbelly, careful to get out of the way as blood spilled out and the creature plummeted to the ground dead.

Larka backed up from its body and collapsed against a boulder, her body shuddered and she leaned over and vomited for the first time over a kill she had made. She staggered back in horror and sank to the ground. Never before had she ever become sick or moved by a kill.

"What's happening to me?" she yelled into the rain, her words getting carried away by the whistleing wind. The rain fell and the wind howled as Larka cowered against the boulder, her wet and muddy body shook with violent spasms as she sobbed. The sky changed from gray to black as night fell and the rain let up till it was no more than a drizzle. Still Larka remained against the boulder; she cried until she could cry no more and lay at the rock's base, her legs bent and hands on her belly. She lay in a muddy puddle, her head tilted upwards, silver hair flowing behind her in the water, and there she remained till the sky became light once more.

As the sun's rays peeked through the clouds Larka opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and dizzily leaned against the boulder, morning sickness taking over. She breathed deeply as she fought of the nausea and struggled to eat some scrib jelly and saltrice without throwing it back up. Only once that great feat was accomplished did Larka notice that she was completely dry and her cloths and body mud and ash free. She also noticed that a dead Guar and several rats lay on the ground in front of her. She looked around in confusion and slowly stood up. She turned to look at the bolder she had rested against and started backwards as she saw a Winged Twilight perched at the top, regarding her with a curious and watchful air. Larka's hand went to her sword but then it slide down to her side, this creature wasn't going to harm her; it had protected her during the night. Larka bowed her head in thanks and stepped back from the boulder. A small smile appeared on the creature's face and with a bow of its head the bestial woman leapt from the rock into the sky, just as it's form was called back to oblivion, disappearing from the mortal plain "Thank you Goddess." Larka whispered to Azura, who was the patron ofWinged Twilights.

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and turned around, fixing her gaze on the form of the dead Cliffracer. In her mind she saw herself wielding her wakizashi, slicing into the creature's flesh, ending its life. At first she felt the bile rise in her throat but she took a deliberate step towards the corpse and steadied herself.

Slowly she repeated a phrase that her old friend had told her long ago when she had first asked to be taught the ways of combat.

"At times in your life you will kill, for pleasure and for purpose. In time you will learn the difference and once you do you will come to know yourself better. Some are blessed with the fortune of never having to end another's life, you and I are not. It is something I cannot teach you, to kill, that is beyond me, you can only be shown the way, but it is you who will do the deed and once you can see it for what it is you shall know something no one can teach you."

It was a phrase she had forgotten and she now remembered how confused she had been about it. "I think I know now." She said looking up at the sky. "I know now that killing and death are parts of me. They will never go away, but I must find a balance, for there is also love… and life." She said touching her belly and smiling. "Tyrade." She spoke as she looked at where her baby was growing. "You shall have his name. I believe you are worthy of it." She said to the unborn girl, who would be the namesake of her dear friend. "May you live on in her." She spoke into the early morning sky.

A/N: I know I know, I bet you're all screaming, Get On With The Action Girl! My response is, yeah it's been a tad bit slow but I felt it necessary to establish Larka's character once more and the changes and challenges she's going through. I promise it'll pick up in the next chapter!


	16. Azura

Another chapter! Things are going to get very interesting from here on out... R and R!

Also, Larka will be making her first out of story debut soon in the fic The Dreamer, by Vvardenfell. Check it out! I myself can't wait to see how it turns out.

Ch 16

Larka gazed up at the shrine in awe. It was a magnificent structure, built long ago into the side of a mountain overlooking the ocean on Azura's Coast. The stone the shrine was made of was a beautiful soft purple and pink color and at the top of the structure there stood a large and glorious statue of Azura, the colors contrasting with the lush greens of the vegetation and the deep blue of the ocean in a lovely way. Slowly, because her pregnancy was increasing, she made her way to the door of the shrine. "Well Azura, perhaps it's time we met." She said as she pulled open the door and stepped inside.

The inside was a dimly lit and slightly musty place, yet Larka could feel the peacefulness and sacredness of where she was. Slowly she walked into the main room where another great statue of Azura stood towering over her in the semi darkness. Kneeling at the base she took a deep, steadying breath and spoke. "Azura, you watched over me when I was in need and I am ever grateful. I request an audience with you about my future here on the Mortal Plain and wish to know if the Daedra have a hand in it." Larka said clearly.

She kept her head bowed in reverence until a soft whooshing sound made her look up in alarm. At the foot of the statue stood the translucent form of a lady, whose beauty and grace were unmatched by any mortal. Azura, greatest of the Daedra stood before Larka, palms turned upwards in welcome, and tranquil and wise eyes staring at her appraisingly. Larka gasped in awe and bowed her head once more out of sheer respect and terror of the Goddess.

"You may rise, Larka WinterStar." She said, her calm voice echoing throughout the room. "It is rare that my Shrine gets visitors that are here in earnest. Speak your mind, I wish to hear your thoughts." She said.

"Yes My Lady." Larka murmured. "And I thank you for watching over me during the storm."

"A goddess who is forgotten by many watches over the few loyal subjects she has. You do not worship the Tribunal that have wrongfully taken the Daedra's mighty place." Azura said.

"I have found the Daedra more fit to my beliefs than the self righteous Man Gods." Larka stated.

"As you should." Azura said with a look of understanding. "Long have we watched you mortal, your path has been most difficult to trace."

"So no Daedra have a hand in my future?" Larka asked.

"It would appear that way; you seem to be completely independent from our will, though many have tried to control your fate, Sheogorath, Molag Bal, and Mephala to name a few." Azura said in response, Larka shivered, glad that none of these gods has succeeded in twisting her fate.

"So, you have no control over my destiny?" Larka asked.

"No, it is rare one such as you is created, and if they are most of the Daedra, myself included, would not hesitate to be rid of you." Azura said matter-of-factly, making Larka slightly nervous, once again reminding her of who she was talking with. "However, it seems you've survived, though Sheogorath was nearly successful using your rival, Jey, as a tool."

"Jey?" Larka said in astonishment, repulsed at the thought that she could have been under the influence of the mad god.

"Yes and he nearly succeeded, though again you defied us and returned, receiving help from a denizen of Oblivion… yes I know about your sojourn into Oblivion's blackness." Azura said, noticing the slight surprise on Larka's face. "Such a thing is rare and was even thought to be impossible, though the combination of powerful healing magic on the Wise Woman's part was fortunate." The Goddess said.

"Then how was such a thing as that possible for me?" Larka asked, thoroughly confused.

"You, mortal, are blessed with the ability of creating your own destiny, you simply decided you were not meant to die yet and provided yourself with the means of living… The last known mortal to have control of his own fate was Lord Nerevar of the Chimer." Azura said with a slightly raised eyebrow, Larka's eyes widened in surprise and confusion as she started to speak but Azura cut her off. "No child, you are not the Incarnate, if you were it would be within my power to guild your destiny, and yet… all things are revealed in time…" she said looking at Larka's belly with a pointed stare and then lapsing into silence.

The two remained silent for a long time; it was a calm and comfortable one, a silence that might have been shared by two friends after a long and tiring day. The two women simply stood and meditated on their thoughts. After a time Azura spoke once more. "It is unwise fora mortal to know the thoughts and plans of the gods, perhaps I have made a mistake in revealing what I have. You are different than most mortals WinterStar, I sense greatness and sacrifice in your life, and the path you walk will reveal itself to your consciousness in time. You, and your child, will do great things." The Goddess said with a wise smile. Larka smiled back in silent understanding and bowed her head, knowing her time with the Goddess was over.

"Farewell Larka WinterStar, we shall not meet again on this Plain." Azura said. Larka looked up; tears in her eyes, and the Goddess reached out one hand and with the lightness of a feather stroked her cheek before fading from sight.

"Many fall, but one Remains…" were the last whispered words of the Goddess. They echoed all around Larka and slowly died away, just as her first contraction occurred. Tyrade was ready to be born.


	17. Of Babies and Guardians

Another chapter done! R and R please! I'd love to get some feedback!

The end is nearing...what will happen? Only I know, but I'll gladly share with you when the time comes. If I get enough positive reactions I may just make a sequel...we shall see...

Ch 17

The labor was a long and painful one. Larka lay at the base of Azura's statue, eyes glazed over in pain, her screams echoing off the walls of the Shrine with each contraction. Larka screamed for Azura, for Liam, Taka, Krillan, and WhisperWing, but she knew none would come. The goddess was gone and her friends were far away, Larka was alone.

At times the pain was so intense she thought she would die or go insane, but Larka fought it, eyes wide, never taking her eyes off the statue. Time became irrelevant as Larka's labor continued on, it could have been hours or days, she knew not. It seemed like forever before; at last, Tyrade came into the world.

Larka was exhausted from the delivery, but she smiled as she held her newborn in her arms, wrapped in her traveling cloak and gurgling slightly as babies do. "Welcome, Tyrade, my daughter, welcome to the world." She said to her child. The baby girl was small, her skin a stormy blue like Larka's and with jet black wisps of hair, the color of Liam's, though Larka thought she could make out one or two silver strands.

"I believe the child is hungry." A voice said to Larka's left, making her whip her head around in surprise. There stood a Winged Twilight, the very same one that had watched over Larka at the boulder, looking at her with piercing, and intelligent eyes.

"I wasn't aware your kind could talk." Larka said, still surprised.

"We usually choose not to." The creature said frankly.

"Were you sent by the Goddess?" Larka asked.

"Yes, it appears I'm to be a guardian spirit, I'm now wondering if it is a cruel form of punishment as you seem terribly incompetent to even the simple needs of a child." The creature said. Larka glared at the creature and began to nurse Tyrade.

"So Azura has decided to leave you with me, do you even have a name?" Larka asked.

"Some would call me, Llilith." she said.

"How long have you been here?" Larka asked.

"I was here since the beginning of your labor, invisible." Llilith said.

"Well you could've at least shown yourself instead of leaving me alone!" Larka said angrily.

"What could a creature such as I do to help in a situation like that?" Llilith asked skeptically.

"You could've at least provided moral support…" Larka grumbled as she rewrapped Tyrade in the cloak now that she was done nursing.

"Strange creatures mortals are." Llilith murmured. "I'm not here to coddle you, I'm simply here to protect on your journey home, think of me as a guardian angel for the time." Llilith said wryly.

"And what happens when we reach my tribe and they see I have you for an angel?" Larka asked with mild contempt and sarcasm.

"Oh I won't always be around; and don't flatter yourself, it's not you I'm here to protect." Llilith said looking at Tyrade. Larka rolled her eyes, my daughter just had to get stuck with an intelligent and snippy Daedric creature, she thought.

Yawning Larka realized how tired she was, "Llilith, could you watch over us while I rest, wake me if Tyrade wakes." Larka asked the creature. Llilith nodded and flew up to perch on the statue's shoulder and fixed her stare on the baby who was sleeping peacefully. Closing her eyes Larka fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up mortal! My charge is hungry." Llilith said into Larka's ear making her wake with a start.

"Gods above don't do that!" Larka yelled, only furthering Tyrade's hunger howls. "Shhhh, quiet darling, quiet." Larka murmured to the girl as she fed her. Though still exhausted and feeling slightly unclean Larka felt much better and stood up. "Do you have the ability to hold her while I go and wash up?" Larka asked Llilith once Tyrade was done feeding.

"I suppose if I must…" Llilith said taking the newborn apprehensively and suspiciously.

"She's just a baby, she won't bite, hard." Larka said with a smile as Tyrade squirmed in Llilith's winged arms. For a moment the bestial woman looked panicked but was soon holding her gently, if not stiffly. Larka smiled, satisfied that the baby would be safe for a few minutes, went out of the shrine, squinting in the sunlight of the morning. She walked a short distance before, luckily, finding a pool of fresh water. Larka was extremely grateful as she washed herself and her clothing in the clean refreshing water, it would have been unpleasant to have had to bathe in the ocean, no matter how calm or clean the waters.

Once Larka was washed and her cloths set in the sun she lay naked in the grass at the edge of the pool, letting the sun dry her. I have a child now, she thought to herself. The thought both excited and scared her, and she hoped that by the afternoon she could start the journey home to Liam. She was also grateful for Llilith, though the Winged Twilight was somewhat of a snobby pain. Larka knew that she would make the journey easier, though the fact that her child had a Daedric creature as a guardian puzzled Larka, it was clear that Azura had deemed Tyrade special.

Once she was dry and her cloths slightly damp Larka walked back to the Shrine to find a wailing Tyrade and an out straight Llilith. Laughing at the creature, Larka took Tyrade and soothed her till the baby fell asleep. "Shall we start the journey home?" Larka said.

"We might as well; once the baby is delivered safely to the tribe I am free to leave, that is until you summon me once more. Here's the ring that does it, but for my sake only call me when it's most dire, I am not thrilled with the idea of being a babysitter." Llilith said dryly, handing Larka a beautiful ring. The band was silver with Daedric runes carved into the sides and a deep purple amethyst in the center with two dark blue sapphires on either side. The purple stone flickered with white spell fire and the light grew stronger when Larka slide the band onto her pointer finger. "It will be yours till the girl is old enough to have it." Llilith said, "Now can we please go?"

"Alright, alright, we're off." Larka said as she opened the shrine door and the odd pair and child stepped into the afternoon sun.

Taka stood on the outer edges of the tribe's huts staring balefully into the distance. Today was the last day before they would be forced to proclaim Larka dead. In her heart the Wood Elf simply couldn't believe Larka wasn't coming back, and stood, staring out along the path she had left, hoping that any minute she would see Larka's form appear over the rise. A great gust of wind stirred Taka's midnight blue hair and her cape as she stood, praying silently. The wind howled and ash and sand were carried on it that stung Taka's skin and eyes, yet the Bosmer refused to blink, staring at the path willing Larka to come home.

Hours passed and still Taka stood, though the wind continued to howl and swirl around her she never looked away. At first Taka thought she was having a delusion when two figures appeared over the hill. The appearance of a Winged Twilight did nothing to discount the possibility. It was only when the wind suddenly stopped blowing and the air cleared that she saw Larka, Tyrade in her arms, walking slowly toward her, Llilith following behind. "Larka!" Taka shrieked, "Larka's back! Larka is back!" she yelled, running down the path but stopping just before crashing into her so as not to hurt the baby. Larka was beaming and both women had tears in their eyes as they embraced and Taka admired the little girl. Soon the tribe had come and WhisperWing and Krillan greeted her with joy and elation. The whole tribe was cheering and clapping as Larka stood there introducing everyone to Tyrade, who was now being held by Taka. Llilith was also introduced, so that no one would think her an enemy and attack her. Once that was done, with a solemn nod of her head the creature vanished, her task complete. Larka was slightly sad to see her go, the creaturehad grownon her after a while, but feeling the ring on her finger Larka knew that if Llilith was ever needed it would be simple to call her back.

Suddenly it went silent as Liam appeared. Larka looked up from the baby and met his gaze. Tentatively he took a step forward, not believing his eyes, but soon he was running towards her and her to him. The pair met with a crash and fell to the ground as they embraced. They rolled down the hill, hugging and laughing with joy, both crying. Getting up Larka took Tyrade from Taka and introduced Liam to his daughter. Gingerly Liam took the baby from Larka's arms and held her apprehensively till she opened her eyes and squirmed with happiness and comfort.

"My daughter, my daughter Tyrade." Liam said smiling.

The reunion was the happiest the tribe would ever see, and it continued on through the night till Tyrade went to sleep and everyone dissipated to their huts, exhausted, but happy. Larka smiled as she crawled into bed beside Liam, snuggling up to his warm body beneath the covers, "I'm home" she whispered.


	18. Surprises

Here's another chapter for you, the climaz is a comin'! Sorry this is a bit of a cliffhanger but it can't be helped. Read and Review and tell me what ya think!

Ch 18

Larka ran through the Ashlands, a large Kagouti on her tail. She ran and ran, knowing by the animals heavy footfalls that it was gaining on her. She could see the smoke from the fires of her tribe off in the distance and knew she was close. Her breathing was slightly heavy and her leg muscles burned but she was smiling as the beast charged after her. Then, just as the footsteps paused Larka threw herself forward and rolled, just as the Kagouti leapt at her.

The creature went sailing over her and stumbled, not expecting its prey to suddenly sink down. Larka rolled, dust and ash rising in a small cloud she propelled herself to her feet and drew her Daedric tanto. Just as the Kagouti was charging she ran at it and as it lunged down to bit her she jumped up and flipped over the beast, her legs straight in the air so she was vertical upside down. Using the momentum of her legs she twisted and landed on the Kagouti's back as if she was riding a horse. The thing bucked and reared but Larka hung on, laughing as she was tossed about.

The creature gave a great heave of desperation and Larka was thrown from its back. She landed with a grunt on the ground and flipped herself up, though her stomach muscles screamed in protest. The Kagouti charged again and Larka dodged and danced around it as it attacked, every once and a while slashing it with her tanto. Eventually the creature grew tired and its attacks faltered. Seeing her predator's energy was spent Larka rushed at it and thrust her tanto into the weak spot at the back of its head, killing the Kagouti instantly. Panting heavily and soar all over Larka smiled with satisfaction and headed back to the tribe.

Upon re entering the tribe's limits Krillan, who had been talking with a group of young boys walked over with a look of immense amusement on his face. "What?" Larka asked as he walked up to her.

"Larka, what in the Daedra's name have you been doing?" he asked with a laugh. She was quite a sight, her cloths and hair covered in ash and dust and sweat on her brow.

"Just exercising, the local predators are most helpful in my venture." Larka said with a smirk.

"Well let me applaud you on originality." Krillan said handing her a handkerchief to wipe her forehead. "Only you would think of using vicious, attacking wild animals as a form of fitness."

"If it works." Larka said with a shrug. Krillan just laughed and went back to the group of boys he was telling a story to.

Larka took a moment to stretch and then continued to Taka and Krillan's hut where Taka was taking care of Tyrade. When she entered she found Taka and WhisperWing playing a game with the child, WhisperWing summoning a small ball of light for Tyrade to bat at and squeal when she touched it and it went through her hands to reform. Larka laughed at her toddler, picking her up and twirling her around making her laugh. "Did you have fun with Taka and WhisperWing?" Larka asked the child who squealed and reached for Llilith's ring on Larka's finger.

"I wonder if she knows what she's reaching for." Taka said taking the child and setting her on the ground at their feet. So far Llilith had not been needed again and Larka suspected that the Daedra was perfectly happy about it.

"She's very bright," Larka said. "Just the other day she worked one of my smaller daggers loose from its holder and unsheathed it, holding it by the hilt and swung it around in what I could have sworn was a perfect stop thrust." Larka said with a smile at Tyrade who looked up at them wide eyed.

"The child has many gifts." WhisperWing said with a maternal smile. "She already shows great potential as a mage."

"The little warrior witch." Taka said sweetly to Tyrade. "She'll be greater than all of us combined I'll wager."

"Waaggger!" Tyrade exclaimed happily. The three women laughed, the girl had only recently begun forming words.

"My goodness look at you Larka, what have you been doing all this time?" WhisperWing asked noticing her disheveled appearance.

"Exercising with the local wildlife." She said brushing a dirty lock of hair out of her eyes, "Rebuilding the muscle I lost during pregnancy."

"Oh like you need to! You're in better shape than all of us…oh! Did you finally master the flip twist?" Taka asked excitedly, she had taught it to her the week before. Larka nodded with a satisfied smile and Taka clapped her hands excitedly.

"Used it on a Kagouti, it's a very handy move, I wish I'd learned it earlier." Larka said.

"Oh I'm sure you managed without it." Taka said jokingly. "Perhaps sometime you'll have to teach me how to fight with that twig of a sword you use." She said referring to Larka's wakazashi, which was quite thin and small compared to Taka's longblade Icicle, though perhaps even more deadly.

"I'd love to, but right now I think Tyrade needs to go to sleep, shall we find your father darling?" Larka said to the toddler as she picked her up. "I'll see you both later." Larka said to the two of them who waved goodbye.

Larka found Liam sitting outside their hut sharpening his Dai Katana. He got up happily and took Tyrade from Larka cooing to the child. Larka smiled and kissed him, picking up his Dai Katana and examining it. "Why were you sharpening this? I've never seen you use it." Larka questioned. Liam's eyes became troubled as he sat down next to Larka, Tyrade in his lap.

"To be honest I've been thinking about the soldiers and their threat lately. True it's been months with no word but I wouldn't be surprised if they come soon and I don't know what will happen if they do. I'd like to be prepared." He said. Larka nodded.

"I've been thinking about that lately too. I agree we should be prepared, but we'll just have to be patient and wait for a messenger. If it should come to bloodshed so much the better!" Larka exclaimed.

"Larka!" Liam said sharply, even angrily.

"What?" Larka asked, taken aback by his response.

"I would have thought you'd see that it's not just about your sadistic pleasures anymore! You have a child and me to consider in your life now! Start acting like it!" he said standing up and beginning to walk away.

"How dare you!" Larka yelled, "How dare you imply that I don't care about you and Tyrade's lives!"

"Running around taunting Kagouti and letting our child play with daggers does nothing to make me see otherwise!" Liam yelled back. Tyrade began to cry and an elder tribeswoman quickly took her from Liam's arms and walked away from the two furious lovers. It was customary in Ashlander culture to let fights play out till things are resolved, one way or another.

"You son of a bitch! That's the way I am! I love you and Tyrade more than anything but I can't change! I'm a killer Liam! You knew that when you chose me, don't back down now that you know I can't be changed!" Larka yelled stepping closer to him thoroughly enraged now.

"I don't expect you to change Larka, but I expect you to show some responsibility! Putting your life at risk has consequences now whether you like it of not! Men are fighters Larka leave it to them. It's time you Learn Your Place!" he shouted at her.

Larka's strike was so quick Liam didn't quite know what happened except that he was on the ground and pain was exploding from his jaw and the side of his face. Larka stood over him in a fighting stance one foot returning to the ground from when she had kicked him, sending him sprawling. Liam looked up at her in surprise and alarm as she glared down at him with venom.

"How Dare you!" she said. "My place is here by your side, your protector and fighter, your lover and mother of your child. Don't you EVER tell me to learn my place!" she spat. All Liam could do was nod for he wasn't sure if he should move his jaw, but it seemed enough for Larka to relax out of fighting stance. "I'll find WhisperWing." She said walking off leaving him lying in the dust thoroughly shocked.

Once WhisperWing was fetched and Liam's jaw repaired Larka left to find her child, on the way she met Krillan. "So, you broke his jaw huh?" he asked incredulously.

"I'd do the same to you if you ever talk to me like that!" Larka said coldly, "Never let anyone tell you what to do, you are your own person and no one else has control over your actions but you." Larka said. "Tyrade used to say that to me as a child, it's been engrained into me since I was 8 years old." She said referring to her old friend.

"Well the man had a good point, but that doesn't exactly mean you can just go around breaking your boyfriend's jaw." Krillan said.

"I know…" Larka replied, "He just touched a nerve, I lost it. Another thing he used to say never to do, 'Never let your anger get the better of you, it makes you blind and stupid, vulnerable to attacks.' he used to tell me constantly, I'd forgotten." She said.

"Well you've remembered. And I'm sure Liam will forgive you, but you should meet him halfway. He's afraid for you; he doesn't want anything to happen to you." Krillan said gently, "None of us do."

"I can't change who I am." Larka replied.

"You don't have to, just remember, you're a warrior, but you're also a mother." Krillan said, "And a good friend." He stated giving Larka a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled and walked away.

The sun had set when Larka returned to her hut with the sleeping Tyrade in her arms. When she entered she found Liam sitting silently on the floor, legs crossed staring into space. He started as she entered and immediately got up and after taking Tyrade and setting her in her crib gathered Larka up in a hug. "I'm so sorry." He said kissing her softly.

"I am too, for the outburst and the jaw." Larka said returning his kiss. "I'll just have to learn to be a little of both Larkas." She said. Liam nodded and pulled her in to another, more passionate kiss.

Later that night Larka lay awake staring at the tent ceiling thoughtfully. Liam was sleeping peacefully beside her and Tyrade was in her crib. Just as she was about to drift back into sleep there was a rapping at the door. Startled Larka sat up and after hastily putting on her shirt and pants opened it a crack to find a distraught Taka. "Taka! What are you doing here?" Larka whispered, puzzled.

"Larka, our night scouts have reported a group of Imperial Legion soldiers camped not too far from here! They look hostile!"


	19. Investigation

Here's another chapter (a bit short but more are on the way), hopefully better than the last one which kinda sucked... Oh well, hopefully it'll get much better from now on. And do you know what would help make it even better? REVIEWS! (hint hint)

Oh and Timmy, in response to your interesting questions (which I would just like to say didn't really have anything to do with my story) The Sex Pistols were one of the first true punk bands in the history of music, a bit cliche yes, but good none the less. And in answer to your other question...we'll just have to leave that up to speculation now won't we.

Anyway, on with the story! Brighten up my day and leave me a review! (smiles)

Ch 19

"WHAT!" Larka exclaimed in a forced whisper.

"They're within 6 miles of us. If Fedykin hadn't been chased by a diseased Guar while he was on patrol into that area we'd never have known." Taka said, quickly pulling Larka out of her hut and shutting the door.

"Why do you think they're here?" Larka asked, shivering slightly in the nighttime breeze.

"Why do you think?" Taka asked in reply, her eyebrows raised.

"So, they finally decided to take action for our refusal to relocate. I wonder if they know I'm here as well…." Larka said worried. "How many?"

"It looked like three squadrons, two captains; one is of higher rank, about 50 or 60 in all from Fedyikin's report." Taka said.

"So it's either a sweeper team or just a show of brute force to make us give in." Larka reasoned coolly, fingering Llilith's ring absently.

"What should we do? It's too late to relocate the entire tribe, if we have to we will fight but that's never the best option." Taka said.

"Never?" Larka asked wryly.

"Larka–" Taka began warningly.

"No, we won't fight unless we have to. We'll first find out why they're here for ourselves, not wait till they're breaking down our doors." Larka began, going into the hut, Taka following. "Are you armed?" she asked the Bosmer. Taka nodded, motioning to her throwing stars and Icicle. "Good… just wait a moment while I get fully dressed." She said undressing and redressing in a clean black shirt and pants, putting her ebony and black leather bodice and boots on, and for good measure adding a pair of leather bracers to her mix. Instead of taking her cape and veil however, she merely tied her hair back in a braid and strapped her tanto to her belt.

"Where's your sword?" Taka asked puzzled, Larka never went anywhere without it.

"If we're going to sneak into the enemy camp we don't want something like a sword giving us away, which reminds me, leave Icicle and just take your stars." She replied.

"We're WHAT?" Taka squeaked, making Liam stir in his bed, though Tyrade remained asleep.

"How else did you expect to find out what they're up to?" Larka asked.

"Well I just sort of figured…" Taka began.

"Are you coming or have you lost your sense of adventure?" Larka asked bluntly, looking at Taka piercingly. The Bosmer hesitated for a moment but a glint of mischief shown in her eyes and a slow smile spread across her face as she unhooked Icicle from her belt and readjusted her blue ninja suit.

"Let's get started." She said. "But, wait…shouldn't you tell Liam, he is the Chief…" she said slowly. Larka looked down at her lover and sighed.

"I owe him that much." She murmured, thinking of their fight earlier. That day had gone by so fast and already life was on the verge of being turned upside down once more. Will it ever end, Larka thought... Then again, why would I want it to? She thought with a smirk.

Going to Liam she gently shook him till he opened his eyes groggily. "Larka, what's going on?" he asked sitting up, thoroughly confused.

"Taka has reported to me that there is a group of the Imperial Legion's men camped not too far from here. We're going to find out why they're here." Larka said slowly.

For a moment Liam looked as though he was ready to absolutely forbid it but his gaze softened and he spoke softly. "You have a duty to the tribe…" he began.

"To protect it." Larka finished, understanding the conflict of emotions he was going through.

"Investigate and report back to me, I'll wake Krillan and WhisperWing and once you return we'll discuss a course of action. If they've come for diplomacy we'll meet them as best we can." He said, the leader in him taking over.

"And if they've come for blood they'll find their own spilt as readily as they would spill ours." Larka said, her gaze becoming cold and calculating.

"Remember Larka, just investigate and come back to me, we have night on our side and this is our land, we know it best. Once you return, whatever the news, we'll deal with it as we see fit… Oh and Taka, make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." He added with a smile. Taka laughed and nodded.

"Aww, you're no fun." Larka said teasingly, kissing him and then going to Tyrade's crib and kissing her softly. "Sleep tight my angel." She murmured.

Larka suddenly smiled, realizing that, no matter what she was, a warrior, a killer, she was forever a mother. Turning to Taka she motioned for them to leave. "I'll send Llilith back if something goes wrong." She said.

"Larka" Liam said just as she was leaving.

"Yes?" she said.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll return soon."

……………………………………..

Swiftly the two women ran over the various hills and valleys of their home territory, night cloaking them as they leapt over the terrain that anyone who was not familiar with it would have soon gotten lost in. Larka, her gaze ever sharp, looked into the night, watching for any sign of danger. Taka ran close behind, one hand holding a throwing star should any trouble befall them.

After a time Larka motioned for them to stop. "What is it?" Taka breathed as she tried to see into the blackness of night.

"The encampment is close, they've posted a watch." Larka said.

"How can you see all this?" Taka asked, not seeing more than 15 feet in front of her.

"Call it… an acquired gift. I'll teach you sometime if you'd like." Larka said.

"I'd like that." Taka replied. "So, can we get in?"

"They've covered the area pretty thoroughly, but they have a blind spot. It'll be risky but we won't tell Liam now will we?" Larka asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Taka replied. "Lead the way."

The camp was settled behind a few fairly good sized hills. A few scraggily bushes and trees dotted the area and some had been cut for firewood as was evidence be the smoldering remains of several fires near the dozen tents. Two of the tents were smaller than the others and Larka knew that was where the captains were. The patrols were spaced out around the camp, but over by the hill there was a small path between two of the hills that was almost invisible to those who weren't looking for it, an old Ashlander hunting trail perhaps, or just a strange natural occurrence. Whatever the case, it was the one spot where Larka and Taka could sneak through and, if the two guards in the area were positioned just right, could get into the camp unseen. "Are you ready?" Larka whispered as they slinked towards the patrolling soldiers. They were crouched behind a low rise, hidden by an unruly scathcraw plant.

"Whenever you are, just say when." Taka replied, her gaze sharply fixed upon the path.

"Alright, in a minute that guard is going to disappear behind those boulders and will remain for about 30 seconds. The other guard will appear over the next hill but if you stay just under his line of sight you'll be unseen. Get inside and stay hidden till I find you. You have thirty seconds…Go!" Larka whispered quickly. Taka didn't bother to ask her how she knew all that, Larka was Larka after all. With a fraction of a nod Taka rushed out from behind the rise and ran silently and swiftly to the path just as the other guard appeared over the hill. It was dangerously close, but at that moment she gracefully leapt into the shadows and through the opening into the camp. Larka grinned, that Bosmer was certainly something.

Becoming serious once more she waited for the guard to disappear. Just as his bulky frame went behind the boulders Larka sprang from the shadows and ran to the opening. Quickly covering the distance she turned into the shadows as the guard reappeared from the boulders. Her intense gaze glittered in the moonlight as she advanced from the shadows through the path into the camp, not yet knowing what she'd find.


	20. War And It's Repercussions

Here it is Ladys and Gentlemen! The Climax! Yey! Read and Review please!

Ch 20

Silent as death Larka crept along the outer edges of the encampment till she found Taka, crouched in the shadow of a large tent. Larka ran swiftly over to her and hand signaled her to look through the soldier's tents and make a head count and to bring anything suspicious to her. Taka nodded and with a graceful turn went through the tent flap, barely making it stir behind her.

Satisfied Taka would do her job Larka crept through the campsite, a deadly and ominous figure in the shadows of the night. She came to the senior captain's tent and ducked inside where she twisted into one of the shadowed corners to survey the inside. The captain was snoring slightly and his breathing was heavy and synchronized, he was fast asleep. Larka knelt down and crawled over to a small table with paper's and the remains of a candle on it. Sharpening her night gaze, a trick her teacher Tyrade had taught her long ago, allowing her to adjust her eyesight mentally without the aid of magic; she gingerly picked up an official looking letter with a broken wax seal. What she read made her blood run cold and her eyes grow wide with astonishment. It read:

Captain Gareth,

You are here by ordered to disarm and pacify the Ashlander tribe known as the Anazimabrah by any means necessary. Their activities have been known to cause disturbances and their tribe members known to be extremely violent and savage. One such member, a Dunmer female known and described only as 'The Woman In Black' is to be apprehended and taken back for her crimes in the stronghold of Molag Mar and is suspected to be wanted for other crimes of violence and thievery in Balmora, Vivec, and Ald'Ruhn. There are also reports of a Breton male and a female Bosmer residing with the tribe, apprehend them as well. This is to be done with the utmost speed as the Empire has plans to build a new stronghold where their tribe is located and they have resisted our attempts at negotiation and relocation. Report back when you have disarmed the Ashlanders and apprehended the Dunmer, Breton, and Bosmer.

Commander Sarthas, Molag Mar Stronghold

It was short and to the point and Larka's hands began to shake and she had to set the paper down again before it made noise. She stepped back into the shadow of the corner and sank to the ground. They're here to kill us, she thought, they'll take me away and kill Liam, Tyrade, WhisperWing and the others. Is this what you meant, Larka thought angrily to Azura. Are my destiny and the destiny of the ones close to me to be butchered like cattle? Not while I'm alive.

Larka's gaze sharpened once more and became cold and deadly. She picked up the letter and stalked out of the tent. She ran silently through the camp, finding Taka just as the Bosmer was leaving at tent. Larka came up beside her and grabbed her arm, making Taka gasp and turn around in fright. "By the Daedra Larka, you almost gave me a head attack!" Taka exclaimed in a whisper.

"Be quiet and come with me." Larka said running through the tents and crouching in the same pathway they'd used earlier to get into the campsite.

"What is it? You look worried." Taka asked quietly, kneeling beside her in the shadow of the overhang.

Larka didn't say anything, she just handed her the note and after Taka used a potion of Nighteye she read it, her face becoming surprised then fearful. "Larka, what are we going to do?" she asked breathlessly. She was absolutely terrified and Larka quickly put both hands firmly on the elf's shoulders and fixed her with a stern gaze.

"You are going to report back to Liam, tell him to have Krillan assemble the best warriors and meet me a mile from here at sunrise." Larka began. "You stay behind with Liam and assemble reinforcements should they be necessary. We are going to stop these men from ever reaching the borders of our tribe, even if it means killing ever last one." Larka said.

"But what are you going to do?" Taka asked.

"Kill off their night Watch." Larka said gravely.

"Larka don't you think we should at least try to reason –" Taka began uncertainly.

"Report back to Liam Taka. Have Krill assemble the warriors and you stay behind with reinforcements. They must be stopped and I'm not giving them an opportunity to murder us in our sleep!" Larka said fiercely, cutting her off. Taka nodded, gulping as she stood up, preparing to exit the pathway. "Taka" Larka said quickly.

"Yes?"

"Have him bring my swords, and keep Tyrade safe." Larka said her gaze unreadable. Taka nodded and in a flash she was out of the pathway and running swiftly into the distance.

"Time to get to work." Larka whispered, unsheathing her tanto.

Her blade dripping the crimson blood of three soldiers already, Larka stalked her next victim. It was the big burly man by the boulder and her last target. With only an hour left till sunrise Larka knew she had to hurry. She snuck, catlike across the hill and ducked behind the opposite side of the boulder. She could hear him on the other side and knew she had to kill him quickly before he would come around the stone and see her, raising the alarm. Using superb acrobatic skills Larka scaled the boulder and perched like a bird of prey atop it, glaring at the top of the soldier's head menacingly. Just as he turned around to start his patrol back Larka stood, the soldier looking up in fright. For a split second their eyes locked, his surprised eyes meeting her merciless ones. He stood paralyzed in fright as Larka jumped from the boulder, falling diagonally towards him. She latched onto him as she landed, her feet connecting with his chest and her free hand gripping his neck as she plunged her tanto into his heart and he fell backwards. She remained there for a moment, still crouched on her dying victim's chest, she ripped the blade out and stood, stepping off of him with distaste and cleaned her blade on his tunic. How dare they try and hurt my family, she thought coldly as she walked triumphantly away from her last kill to where she would meet Krillan and the warriors.

Larka stood motionless in a clearing a mile away from the soldiers campsite, she could see Krillan and 30 or so of her best warriors in the distance. Her mind was still planning and strategizing when Krillan came up to her, fully armored, shock enchanted war axe at his side, his face full of worry. "There's no chance you were kidding about this is there?" he said with an attempt at lighthearted humor.

"Afraid not Krill." Larka said after a few seconds her mind slowly unwinding from strategy into the present. She looked at the warriors assembled in lines, the front consisting of archers and the back of swordsmen and spearmen. "How long has it been?" Larka asked Krillan absently.

"Since what?" he asked.

"Since we had a real challenge, since we've fought for a cause worth dying for?" she answered.

"I can't really say." Krillan answered heavily. "I don't think I've ever had a cause so great."

"Neither have I." Larka said, turning to face him, looking straight into his eyes. "Now we do."

Larka walked towards the warriors and stood in front of them with the supreme air of a commander. "As I'm sure you've heard, the men we are about to kill are here to capture and kill us and take us away from our homeland. We will not allow this so instead we will fight." She said clearly and seriously. The warriors answered with an enthusiastic war cry. "We will fight and we will kill. Every. Last. One!" Larka said, her voice growing louder as the fighters cheered. "Follow us." Larka said as she and Krillan began walking towards the camp.

The sun was rising over the gray hills when two soldiers discovered their night watch dead. Alarmed and afraid they hurriedly woke the rest of the men and the captains had just restored order when they spotted the Ashlanders, Larka and Krillan in the lead coming towards them. "What the hell is this?" one captain grumbled. He gave orders for the company to march to meet the tribespeople and they left the campsite. The two armies met in a large flat clearing, they stood a mere 50 paces away from each other, both sides glowering fiercely at the other. The two captains stepped out and Larka and Krillan stepped out as well till they met halfway.

The four of them stopped and faced each other silently sizing the enemy up. Larka was the first to speak. "We will give you one chance to surrender and leave this place with a pledge to take no further action on our tribe." She said.

"Or what exactly?" the younger captain asked with a humorous look on his face.

"We will kill you." Larka responded with so fierce an assassin's glare the color drained from the man's face.

"Such a pledge we cannot make." The senior captain said.

"Very well then." Larka replied. "It will be your death."

She and Krillan walked back to their warriors, "Are you sure about this Larka?" Krillan asked.

"Yes, are you?" she asked.

"I'm with you till the end." He responded. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled gravely. "To battle we go. You command the archers and the first three lines. I'll take my company." She said. The last lines were comprised of Larka's finest female students, she had dubbed then The Reapers and they had been specially trained by her in the arts of assassination, guerilla warfare and stealth. They were her last resort and would do their jobs effectively. "This shall be quick." She said, drawing her twin wakazashis.

The two armies charged at each other and met with a crash. Soon the large clearing was a sea of fighting bodies, soldier met Ashlander in fierce confrontation. Larka's blades found many victims as she weaved through the fighting men, shouting commands as she fought. Finding Krillan she cut her way to him and fended off his attackers. The two friends stood back to back as they were beset with attacks. Larka noticed her Reapers had hung back as ordered and she hoped they wouldn't be needed but the soldiers outnumbered the tribe and they were suffering casualties.

An Ashlander male fell to the ground in flames and Larka pulled Krillan down just as a fireball sailed over head. Some of the soldiers had fallen back and had summoned a host of Flame and Storm Atronarchs along with several other Daedric creatures. "Damn." Larka whispered, "They have mages." She and Krillan got up once more and split to their different warriors, shouting commands. "Reapers! It's time to kill!" Larka cried to the women who rushed forward to join Larka and Krillan's companies as they charged the creatures.

Larka summoned up a magical shield to deflect the spells that came her way and dodged the rest. A Storm Atronarch swung at her and she ducked, shooting a stream of ice out of her palm, immobilizing it. She turned and beheaded a soldier and aimed a fire spell at the Atronarch, which disappeared into Oblivion as the flames engulfed it. Seeing one of her Reapers surrounded by Dremora she leapt to her and stabbed two of the beasts in the back. The Reaper quickly took care of the rest and was about to turn when a ball of electricity hit her in the back and she fell. Larka winced at the kill and turned away to face off another Atronarch. She could see Krillan to her left fighting the junior captain who was throwing spells at him which Krillan was deflecting with ease. Larka killed the Atronarch and cut off a soldier's arm who was about to stab one of the Archers.

The battle raged and many Ashlanders fell, taking soldiers with them. The Reapers fought with deadly precision, Larka at the lead. Krillan's company killed many; his axe could be seen as an eerie blur, cutting down many. Larka had summoned Llilith and the Winged Twilight was flying overhead, swooping down to aid any Ashlander who needed help. It had begun to rain and the Atronarchs were gone and the last of the creatures were being slaughtered. Larka could see the mages regroup and she charged them, hurling spells from a free hand, one sword in its sheath. She met the first and cut him down with a slash to the chest and she killed the next two with a well aimed shock ball. Her magic was nearly drained and the rain prevented her from using her fire magic (which was her strongest) effectively.

Larka threw her tanto at the nearest sorcerer who was in the process of summoning a large ball of poison. The tanto lodged itself in the mages shoulder but at the last second he flung the ball of poison at Larka who whose back was turned as her sword clashed with a soldier's blade. Larka kicked the man, making him fall back where one of Krillan's archers shot him and she turned just as the poison was about to hit. Her eyes grew wide and she didn't bother to react, it would surly kill her. Time seemed to slow and Larka starred at the ball of lurid green magic, Llilith was fighting off two soldiers and couldn't come to her aid, Larka was about to die. Suddenly there was a desperate cry and Larka saw one of her Reapers fling herself in Larka's path, taking the hit and flying backwards, knocking them both to the ground. Larka lay dazed for a moment, her collarbone area on fire with pain and then she struggled out from under the girl's body. With a sickening jolt she realized the woman was Stellamarah, a young girl who had become a favorite of Larka's for her unwavering courage and skill with the sword. "Fight." Stellamarah whispered as she died to Larka, who held herin grief.

Her words jolted Larka out of her pain and turned in time to stand and kick a soldier out of her way as she made her way to the wounded mage who had almost killed her. She kicked and threw men out of the way as she walked towards him. The man was weakened from her tanto, which was still lodged in his shoulder, and was brandishing a short sword. He swung the sword at Larka but with a hand she deftly hit the blade away, her palm expertly hitting the flat of the sword so she was unhurt. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him backwards where he sprawled in the dirt. She then ran at him and knelt, wrenching the tanto out of his shoulder and thrusting in into his stomach.

She stood and looked around her, rain partly clouding her vision. The numbers had dwindled but both sides kept fighting. Larka realized that the soldiers were desperately frightened by the expertise of her warriors and she smiled at the thought of her fighters matching the skill of the Empire's soldiers, there were far more Ashlanders to soldiers now and they hadn't suffered too many deaths. Larka herself wasn't too badly hurt, she had a long cut up her arm and she suspected her collarbone was broken but she ignored the pain. She ran at the nearest soldier and after a few brief clashes of their swords she killed him and was turning when she heard Krillan's scream.

Her head whipped around and her heart felt like it had been wrenched from her body. Krillan was on the ground, a spear through his stomach, the senior captain standing over him triumphantly. Larka's eyes widened in horror and disbelief as she watched the Captain pull the spear out of Krillan's body and turn away, looking triumphant. She stood, paralyzed at the sight of her dearest friend lying on the ground, blood beginning to seep through his clothing and damaged armor. The sight of his blood snapped Larka out of her state and with an anguished cry she sprung into action, not even stopping as an enemy soldier's sword cut across her back and another's cut a gash in her leg, she kept running. "Llilith! In the name of Azura Help Krillan!" Larka yelled to the Winged Twilight. Larka charged through the remaining fights and leapt at the captain, her sword dropping to the ground as she crashed into him. In a frenzy she beat him again and again with her fists till his face was a bloody mess and then she picked him up and kicked him down once more till she jumped over him and savagely broke his neck with a piercing war cry, making a chill run up the spines of those around her.

The soldiers, seeing the death of their last captain, Krillan had killed the junior one, fled and Larka let them go as she ran to Krillan. Llilith was bent over him protectively and she stepped aside for Larka who fell at Krillan's side, tears mixing with the rain that poured down her face. She drew Krillan to her and looked down at his pain filled face. "I guess this is the end for me…We won though." he said smiling weakly.

"No! No I'll find a way, you can't leave." Larka cried, stroking his face gently.

"Yes I can Larka." He said reaching up to touch her cheek lovingly. "Tell Taka…tell Taka I love her…" he whispered, the light fading from his eyes. "Keep fighting Larka. I'll be waiting in Oblivion…" he said, his hand falling as he breathed his last breath.

"No!" Larka shrieked. "You can't be dead! You can't!" she sobbed, burying her face in Krillan's chest as she knelt. "Please don't leave." She begged softly though she knew it was too late. "Please don't leave…"


	21. Touched By Death

Ello. Here's more story...sorry it's a bit short and sorry it's been coming out over such a long period of time. I promise I'll try to finish everything up quick (if you get bored just reread it, I know my writing sucks at the beginning but it gets better).

Anyway, here's another chapter. Read and Review!

Ch 21

Hours passed, the rain gradually let up and Larka remained where she was, cradling Krillan's lifeless body and crying balefully. Try as she might the tears wouldn't stop and they seemed to flow from her, yet no matter how much she cried the awful sadness wouldn't go away. Her warriors stood around her, grieving for Krillan and for the deaths of the other warriors. Several people had begun to tend and heal the wounded and others made funeral pyres for the soldiers and warriors. Llilith stood near Larka somberly, watching over her mournful friend as she cried, refusing to let her dear friend go.

Night was falling and the pyres had been lit and the bodies burned. Those who were injured were well enough to walk again and still Larka remained hunched over, her tears long since dried up yet she remained, face hollow and expressionless bent over Krillan's body. The warriors were unsure what to do and milled around awkwardly and silently, waiting for their War Leader. Eventually Llilith went up to Larka and gently touched her on the shoulder. "Larka, I think it's time for you to return home." She whispered. The sound of Llilith's voice seemed to jolt Larka out of a daze and she looked up at the Winged Twilight, her gaze stricken with grief.

"No…please…" she murmured. "Just let me stay here…"

"Larka, they'll be waiting for news." Llilith said. "You must return."

"I can't…he's gone…he can't be gone…he just can't!" Larka said hollowly.

"You need to return to the tribe." Llilith said. "Think of Liam, and Tyrade… and Taka."

"…Tell Taka that I love her." Larka echoed softly. "I have to tell Taka he loved her."

"Let's return home." Llilith said.

Larka merely nodded and slowly stood, lifting Krillan's body as she rose. She carried him with the utmost care, almost as if she expected him to wake up at any second and make a joke as to why she was carrying him as if it was their wedding night and she was the groom. "Keep fighting." Larka murmured as she walked through the Ashlands, her and Llilith at the lead, the warriors following somberly.

They were an eerie procession as they made their way home, Larka with Krillan in her arms, her face a mask of intense sadness. Every once and a while she would look down in confusion, almost as if refusing to believe that the body of her first and most beloved friend was in her arms. But each time she looked up from his pale and cold face her eyes became a little colder, a little more unreadable. She was changing once more.

The lights of the tribe came into view and Larka's step faltered. "Llilith, I can't do it…I can't go back." Larka whispered. "I'm scared."

"I must say, I never took you for a coward Larka WinterStar." Llilith said putting her purple scaled hand on Larka's shoulder.

"I'm not a coward." Larka said stonily, beginning to walk once more.

"Larka! Larka and the warriors are back!" WhisperWing called. Oh Azura, Larka thought, how can I ever face them again?

"Larka, we were so worried we thought that…" Taka said running towards them but stopping short when she saw who was in Larka's arms. "Wait…no, that's not Krillan." Taka said, uncertainly stepping back. "It can't be…"

"Larka, what happened we thought for certain that something horrible had –" Liam said running out of a hut Tyrade in his arms. He too stopped short at the sight of the emotionless Larka, Krillan in her arms. She kept walking till she reached Taka, who was recoiled in disbelief.

"He told me to tell you he loved you." Larka said her voice as emotionless as her gaze.

"Oh Azura…no, please no!" Taka cried, sinking down to the ground, her body wracked with sobs. WhisperWing ran to Taka and crouched with her, cradling the heartbroken Bosmer in her arms, tears streaming down her face as well. Larka gently sat Krillan at Taka's feet. Taka reached out a trembling hand to touch his face and was soon overcome by her grief, collapsing on his body with sadness.

The warriors began silently walking away to their own families, returning to their huts to mourn for their companions who had died in the battle. Larka stood by Taka and WhisperWing who were still sobbing but try as she might no more tears would come. Liam approached her and touched her arm. "Larka?" he asked unsurely. Larka turned to face him and she could see the sadness in his expression, Krillan had become a dear friend to him.

Tyrade was sitting quietly in Liam's arms but gently nudged at him and he set her down. The small child tottered on unsure feet over to Krillan's body and with the lightest of touches stroked his cheek and touched each of his eyelids with her finger. Tears fell from Tyrade's eyes and she stumbled back to Liam who scooped her up in his arms and held the toddler close. He knew the child had been touched by death and had just grown jaded beyond her years.

"I hope you won't mind putting Tyrade to bed for me, I have things to attend to." Larka said matter-of-factly, not bothering to wait. "Oh and Llilith, you may go now."

"As you wish…" the Daedra said, exchanging a concerned look with Liam before disappearing.

Larka stared at Krillan's body and then, very gently so as not to disturb Taka in her crying she bent down and picked up his shock enchanted war axe. She stood and hefted it in her hands, looking at it appraisingly before giving it a satisfactory nod and starting to walk away. "Larka? Where are you going?" Liam asked, both WhisperWing and Taka were looking up at her questioningly now as well.

"To train." She said without looking back as she walked into the darkness of the training arena.

"Oh Gods… we've lost her." Taka whispered through her tears, staring after Larka, who was now a mere shadow in the dark.


	22. Sticks and Stones may break her bones, b...

Hey everyone! This chapter is short but it's basicaly to let you all know that it didn't end with the last one, oh no, it still has a few more chapters before we can call it quits! Although if you'd prefer it to have ended in the last one just go ahead and stop reading because you may like that ending better...but I'm not saying anything else. Hehe, I'm so evil... Well anyway, sorry to everyone who was glad it was over. There's much more to come! Enjoy and, as always REVIEW!

Chapter 22

Larka swung the war axe around with such speed and vigor it was a mere silver and purple blur. The sun was rising over the ash covered hills and Larka had been training all night, not stopping to rest once. Her muscles ached and she was exhausted, but while she was exercising she had a single minded focus. Nothing else could penetrate her thoughts and she was afraid to stop incase everything came flooding back to her.

The axe was a strange and foreign weapon in Larka's hands, it was generally not a favorite weapon of assassins, though her old friend had briefly taught her the basics incase she ever had to wield one in an emergency. Now she swung and chopped with vigor, recalling the lessons she had had and improving upon it with her own signature movements and footwork. She swung the blade around in an arch and twirled around with it, lifting her leg with the added momentum in an air hissing kick. Unconciously she was treating the heavy war axe as a wakizashi, although that didn't seem to cause her much trouble. She twirled the axe blade in both hands and, eyes closed, swung it around her again one handed, starting up at her head and in a spiral where she transferred it behind her back to the other hand and, eyes still closed swung it up but stopped abruptly, eyes shooting open.

Taka stood before her, eyes wide in fright, the axe blade a hairs breadth from her neck. Larka held the axe there, her expressionless eyes staring into Taka's wide sorrow filled ones. After a time Larka slowly removed the blade and stepped backwards, she had been startled out of her hypnotic state and stood speechless waiting for Taka to speak.

"Larka…" she began, making a gesture as if to reach out to her but seeing Larka's blank expression thought better of it. "Larka, I-I know you're upset, but w-we need to all pull together and discuss what will happen next…" she stammered.

"I'll tell you what will happen next." Larka said suddenly, stepping forward, her face close to Taka's, ferocious and threatening. Taka exerted her will not to back up from the horrific creature that had once been her friend. "The Legion will be told of the battle and they will send an army here to hunt us down and destroy us. Every last one."

"Larka, please, calm down you're frightening me." Taka said, her fists balling and her eyes going an icy blue. "I want Krillan back as much as you but I haven't turned into a battle crazed monster!" she said angrily her face right in front of Larka's. Larka backed up from the angry Bosmer and for a second Taka was sure she saw a flicker of sadness in Larka's haunted eyes. But another second later Larka glared and spat at Taka's feet, walking away and beginning her axe training from the beginning again.

Taka stared at her friend as she began a series of complex steps and pity overcame her anger. WhisperWing had silently come up behind her and puta hand on Taka's shoulder. "She just needs more time, let her have it." She whispered, pulling Taka away from the training area.

"I know." Taka said wearily. "But we're fast running out of that."


	23. Till The End

Finaly another chapter! Things are gettin intense! Anyway, read and review! Comments are much appreciated!

It was mid afternoon when Larka came staggering out of the training area. Krillan's body had been embalmed and was in the center of the tribe where every member would go to mourn and pay their respects to their fallen leader and to leave gifts for him to take to the afterlife. Taka and the rest had been there originally and Taka had given a small and sorrowful speech and Liam and WhisperWing had said the necessary prayers. Larka had deliberately missed all these happenings and now the center was deserted except for Krillan and not far behind where his body lay were the posts where three outsiders had once been held captive. It felt like a lifetime had passed since then as Larka walked slowly toward her friend's body. It seemed to her that her body was operating on its most basic functions, breathing and walking. Even her thoughts seemed distant to her. All she felt was that same sadness that she had blocked out by her hours of constant training with his axe, which she carried in one hand. All Larka knew was that she was tired of being like a zombie, she hated the feeling of unchecked hatred and passion, and it reminded her of her past before Krillan. She knew that when he had died she had reverted back to the way she had been, and it was slowly consuming her.

Larka took slow halting steps towards Krillan, both her mind and body were reluctant to face the raw pain that she was beginning to feel again. But her forceful will power drove her on and soon she stood beside his body looking down at him. "Well Krill, I guess this is really goodbye…" she said, her words choking up on 'goodbye'. Her throat and eyes were burning and every impulse she possessed told her to run away from the pain, but she pressed on. "I-I know that, I'll never be able to see you again…and I-It almost kills me to think of my life without you fighting by my side…" she said, unshed tears building up behind her closed eyes as she stood there. "But I know that wherever you are you're probably in a much better place than where I am. Maybe you've even met Tyrade…say hi to him for me will you…I think if he had lived longer you two would have been friends…" Larka was sobbing now. "But then again maybe if he had lived I would never have met you…and I-I can't imagine my life without meeting you…b-but it would probably be a lot worse that it is. Maybe I would be a lot worse than I am…You always saw me as a better person than I really was and I l-love you for Th-that." Larka knelt beside his body and her tears dropped onto his embalmed chest. "When I realized you'd gone I became like I was before I'd met you. I was a horrible and wicked person then Krill. I wish I'd had more time with you to make you understand that. But I never wanted to feel that way again and when you left me it made me feel like that. But I know that that isn't how you want me to be and I know you would think I'm better than that, S-so I'm going to prove that to you Krill. I want to have a chance to be the good person you thought I was. And I'll really miss you…" she said softly. "I hope we meet again Krillan, and I'll miss you till that day comes. Goodbye my dear friend…" she said, opening her eyes and lifting her head to see Liam, Taka and WhisperWing standing beside her. Larka blinked once, stood up and collapsed into their arms and sobbed. The three friends held her as she sobbed and they cried as well.

After what seemed like ages Larka composed herself enough to talk. "I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did." She told them.

"It's alright," Taka said. "We deal with our grief in different ways."

"I'm glad you're back with us Larka." WhisperWing said gently.

"I love you." Liam said, kissing her softly and cradling her in his arms. Larka smiled feebly and then cleared her throat, turning to face Krillan's body.

"Fare well my friend!" she said to him smiling.

Later, after Krillan was placed in the Ancestral Tomb of the Anazimabrah Larka returned to the hut and after cuddling with Tyrade fell into a deep sleep. It was early morning when she awoke wide eyed and alert. She gently shook Liam awake and kissed his forehead. "Morning my love." She said.

"Larka…its barely passed sunrise." He grumbled.

"I know, but we need to wake Taka and WhisperWing. Incase you've forgotten we are at war." She said. At the mention of war Liam arouse and the two of them dressed and freshened up before assembling with WhisperWing and Taka in WhisperWing's hut.

"Here is my view on the situation." Larka began once they had settled down and everyone looked sufficiently awake. "We have lost one of our best commanders." She said sadly and somberly. "But we still have Liam, Taka and myself. The way I figure it is that the survivors of our battle will have reported back to the fort by now and a large force of soldiers will be upon us the latest by tomorrow night." She said matter-of-factly. "Blood has been shed on both sides and the Empire will know that we are not fooling around. Their force will be larger and stronger than last time…and we cannot hope to defeat it." She said, the magnitude of her words weighed heavily on the companions. They sat in silence before Larka spoke again. "Although we will be against a foe that is undefeatable we must not give up and not surrender! We must make an example for all other Ashlander tribes saying, We Will Not Bow!" she stated with vigor, a passionate glint entering her eyes. "We will strike a blow to the Empire's moral; we will make it clear that the Anazimabrah are a noble and courageous tribe and that even in death we live on in our sacrifice! I say we take all our fighters and meet them in one last battle, the battle to end it all! We must stand up for our tribe! It will not be the end of the Legion nor the Empire like it shall be the end of us. After this battle the Anazimabrah tribe shall be no more and yet the very reason we are resisting will insure that we are immortalized in legend! We must fight!" she said loudly and passionately. Larka looked to her companion's for their response. Taka stood and unsheathed her sword and held it out to Larka.

"I am with you till death Larka WinterStar." She said seriously. Larka grasped the hand that held the sword and then let go, Taka sheathed it and sat once more. WhisperWing was next. She stood gracefully and placed a willowy hand upon Larka's.

"I am no warrior, but I shall stand by you till the very end." She wise woman said, unclasping Larka's hand, which was laced with fading pure white spell fire.

Larka looked to Liam next and met his gaze unflinchingly. "Larka, I love you and I will stand by you till the world ends, but you are asking that I sacrifice my tribe forever." He said softly.

"It is my tribe as well Liam." Larka replied gently but firmly. "Are you with me?" she asked. He stood and unsheathed his sword.

"I am with you till the end my love." He said, his eyes filled with love, which Larka returned.

Larka turned to each of them and smiled. "Till the end." She murmured and they nodded solemnly. "Now, let us discuss our strategy, we have only one day before the enemy will be upon us and we shall have to make our last stand count."


	24. Conversation Between Friends

This is just a semi-quick joiner chapter, hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE! LET ME KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE:)

Chapter 24

Their strategizing went on long into the afternoon till the blood red sun was setting in the sky. Larka's head was swarming with battle moves, tactics, and commands but yet her thoughts made sense of it all. WhisperWing and Liam were preparing dinner for all of them in WhisperWing's hut and Larka had gone outside for some air. She walked to the boarders of the tribe, a soft breeze tousling her long silver hair as she stood silently contemplating what she was about to do.

Larka knew that in a few moments Taka would be joining her, Taka would become antsy and agitated sitting in the hut watching people cook and she would wander outside, spotting Larka's footprints in the ash and following them. It amazed Larka how well she had come to know these people, and sure enough soon she could hear Taka's distinct way of walking and rhythm of breathing behind her. The lithe Bosmer came to stand beside her and the two friends stood silently for a while before Larka spoke.

"Did you ever want to go back?" she asked quietly.

"How do you mean?" Taka asked.

"Back to the cities and towns, see the Bitter Coast or the lakes of the Ascadian Isles again, to walk through the crowded streets of Vivec or to have dinner in a Tavern in Balmora. To go back to the life we left." Larka replied, facing Taka.

"Sometimes yes, I'd think that someday I'd want to return, just to experience it all again. But I realized that while I may have been born into the life I left, this tribe is now my home. I wouldn't want anything more." She said sadly. "Krillan and I always dreamed of having children here, raising them on Ashlander customs and lore, but also telling them stories of our cities and legends of Almalexia and Vivec. We dreamt of having a family here…" she said, tears escaping her eyes as she looked away. Larka squeezed her hand softly in comfort and gazed ahead with a mournful expression on her face.

"But I think that if I'd had time, I would have wanted to return, to visit." Taka continued.

"I want you to go back." Larka said.

"What?" Taka asked, her head whipping around to face her.

"I want you to return…I need you to go back…" Larka said quietly.

"You mean…you mean stay out of the battle, run away? Does Liam know what you are asking of me?" Taka asked in disbelief, eyes wide with confusion.

"No, he knows nothing, but I know he will agree with me on this. I want you to take Tyrade away; I want you to take her back to the cities and towns. I want you to take care of her till you can book her passage to the Mainland and find her a good home there." Larka said.

"Larka, I love Tyrade, but surly you can't expect me to just desert our tribe, to walk away knowing that my sword could have added more to the body count of the enemy. I can't do it." Taka said firmly.

"I need you to!" Larka said fiercely. "I need someone strong to survive and to tell our tale! Who better than an Anazimabrah commander who is also an accepted race in our civilization? It has to be you Taka, there is no other, and I know that when my daughter comes back home, to our island, that you will find her and watch over her." Larka said earnestly.

"How can you know, how can you know she'll return?" Taka asked desperately.

"I can feel it, she will return one day, an Ashlander chief's daughter raised as a member of society. She will grow up to do great things and surpass me in skill and strength, and Liam in kindness and devotion. And when she returns home I want you to be there watching over her, and protecting her till she does not need it any longer. Please do this for me Taka, please." Larka pleaded taking her hands.

"I will, but I won't leave until I absolutely have to, I will see this through till it's my time to leave forever." Taka said with a sad smile.

"Thank you my dear friend, I know that you will look after my daughter well, may Azura bless your path." Larka said lovingly, giving Taka a short hug.

"We should return, dinner will be ready soon, and we must tell WhisperWing and Liam what we have decided." Taka said, giving Larka's shoulder a squeeze in reassurance before the two of them turned and walked back into the tribe as the last rays of the sunrise descended behind the hills.


	25. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Wow,I just realized how close this story is to ending...I hope everyone has liked it so far, Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! The end is so close...only one or two more chapter!

Ch. 25

Larka and Taka returned to the hut and told WhisperWing and Liam of their decision. They all agreed it was in Tyrade's best interest to be taken away, although Liam was not happy about losing another fighter. The whole ordeal left Larka feeling drained of energy so after she ate a quick supper she retired to her and Liam's hut where Tyrade was being taken care of by one of the elderly women of the tribe. The wizened old Ashlander returned Tyrade to her mother and left the hut with a small smile and a bow. Larka took Tyrade in her arms and held her close, stroking the black and silver streaked hair that was growing on her small head.

Tyrade looked up inquisitively at her mother and smiled. "Mother, I love you." She said slowly. Larka smiled broadly and kissed the little girl on the forehead. Tyrade giggled and squirmed playfully. Larka summoned the small ball of magic WhisperWing had taught her and Tyrade sat on the floor playing with it happily, glancing over at Larka with a proud smile on her face. Larka smiled back but inside she was heavy with sadness.

"Mother sad?" Tyrade asked a small frown crinkling on her tiny face.

"Yes darling, Mother is sad. She doesn't want to lose you." Larka said. Tyrade walked unsteadily to Larka and Larka scooped her up in her arms.

"No be sad Mother." Tyrade said firmly.

"I'll try my best." Larka said.

She bounced the girl playfully on her knee and then gave her some dinner. After Tyrade had eaten dinner Larka took her in her lap and sang her a short Tribunal hymn, one of the only ones she knew, she sang it in the language of the Empire and Tyrade frowned in confusion as she tried to make sense of the alien words.

"What are you speaking Mother?" she asked.

"It's the language you'll be learning soon." Larka said speaking in Ashlander once more. She had used the tribe's language for so long now the language of the Empire was the one that sounded strange to her ears. "You'll be going some place where there are no huts and no vast hills and endless skies." Larka said.

"No fun." Tyrade said.

"Oh, it's different but it has its own beauty as well. You'll come to see that my darling." She said. "And now it's time for bed."

"No wanna go to bed Mother. Sing strange song again." Tyrade said happily.

"Alright, but get into your bedroll." Larka said. Tyrade sat crossly, not wanting to obey.

"Tyrade, listen to Larka." Larka said sternly. "Or I won't sing."

"Ok…" she said huffily tottering over to her bed and climbing in.

Larka sang the song once more to the sleepy child and even when she was fast asleep Larka continued singing, going onto other songs of the Empire, songs of love, war, sadness, and good times. Some Larka could only remember the tune to so she made up words, all in the Empire's language. Her singing soothed her and soon Larka was in bed herself, she was just falling asleep when Liam came in.

"Are you awake?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Larka murmured. Liam nodded and climbed into bed. He kissed her softly and they lay in each other's arms, listening to the noises outside their huts and to one another's heartbeats. Soon they fell asleep but they never let go of each other.

The sun was still nestled behind the hills when Larka awoke. She eased herself out of Liam's arms and put her undergarments on and wrapped a thin blue robe around herself, stepping outside into the chilly morning air. She walked through the tribe aimlessly, taking everything in, her bare feet feeling the sand and ash beneath them. She followed a hunting path out of the tribe and sat on a small boulder. She used the ring to summon Llilith to her side. In a small cascade of light the Winged Twilight came to stand beside her, regarding Larka with solemn eyes.

"You called mistress?" Llilith asked.

"Yes." Larka responded.

"How may I be of service?" Llilith asked complacently.

"Since when are you so docile?" Larka asked with a grin.

"You know." Llilith responded. Larka nodded sadly, thinking of the battle.

"There's going to be another fight Llilith, one which we can't win." Larka said.

"I know." The Daedra replied. "Do you wish me to participate?"

"No, I need you to pass to Tyrade now, I know she's young but I won't be with her much longer and I can't keep you to myself." Larka said removing the ring from her finger. "Is there any way I can give her the ring and see to it that she won't ever lose it?"

"Yes." Llilith replied. "Give it to me and I shall pass it on to her myself. I'll see to it she is never without it. I will watch over her for you Larka WinterStar." Llilith said putting a purple scaly hand on her shoulder. "It is as my mistress Azura commands, but I do it now of my own free will as well." She said.

"Thank you Llilith." Larka replied smiling at the creature. "I should return, there is a lot to be done and the sun is rising. Would you like to walk with me?" Larka asked.

"Alright, but just to the borders, your people may tolerate me but they have no love for my kind." Llilith said.

They returned to the tribe to find everyone awake and busy. It seemed they had received instructions from someone for the soldiers were drilling and getting their gear ready and the those who did not wish to fight, the elderly, and young children were all assembling to leave. Llilith vanished and Larka hurried to her hut, her robe and silver hair blowing in the wind around her. She entered the hut to find Liam playing with Tyrade and Taka sitting on a stool sharpening her blue long blade Icicle.

"We were wondering where you were." Taka said.

"I went for a walk; I took care of some things regarding Llilith." Larka said throwing off her robe, not in the least bit self conscious to be wearing barely anything.

"I gave the tribe instructions on what to do. All who wish to fight are preparing, your Reapers are showing those who are not soldiers some basic magic and fighting skills, WhisperWing is with them." Liam said, picking Tyrade up and setting her on her bed.

"Good." Larka replied, going through her weapons chest and removing various objects. She then went to her clothing chest and after careful consideration pulled out several things. Having done that she decided to put the robe back on and eat some breakfast. None of them mentioned the battle or the fact that for Larka and Liam this might be their last day. Taka finished sharpening her sword and put it back in its sheath.

"When do you want me to take Tyrade away?" she asked.

"Not till later, wait till dark when you can slip away undetected. I have a feeling they are watching us even now." Larka said. "Liam, have your sword sharpened, it looks dull." She said picking up Krillan's battle axe.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking up from tickling Tyrade.

"To practice." Larka said matter-of-factly.

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on?" he asked incredulously looking at Larka's threadbare robe. Larka stared at him for a moment and then walked out of the hut.

"I guess that isn't an important factor." Liam said to a bemused Taka.

Just holding the shock enchanted axe again brought feelings of sadness and raw pain to Larka as she exercised with it slowly at first to get her muscles warmed up and then faster. She missed Krillan fiercely and wished he was here to talk to her. She thought of Tyrade and Taka who would be leaving that night and then of the battle that would take place once the sun went down. She refused however, to think about how it would end, instead focusing ferociously on the axe in her hand and all her muscles as she put them through their paces.

Once she was done she went to WhisperWing and her Reapers to drill them and give them instructions for the upcoming fight. Larka could tell WhisperWing was extremely nervous but she did her best to make her focus on the activity at hand, making her train just as hard as the Reapers and once Larka could see her become focused she sent the Wise Woman to Liam, who would help ease her worries. Larka left her Reapers and inspected and drilled the rest of the soldiers, reminding them of their parts to play in the battle. She was as strict as ever, not tolerating any weakness and giving harsh reprimands to those who she thought needed them. Now was not the time to fall apart, she told them angrily walking up and down their lines, looking as fierce as ever, hair being tossed in the wind and robe wrapped around her toned body. She dolled out quick and surprising slaps to those who looked especially distraught, head butting a man who smirked at her outfit and then yelling at him to see WhisperWing to stop the bleeding. After that no one showed any weakness, even those who felt it pushed it to the back of their minds in the face of their vicious commander, and they respected and thanked her for it silently as they felt vigor and the excitement of battle fever slowly build in their veins.

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set when Larka returned to her hut. Liam, WhisperWing, and Taka were all talking, the look of sad reminiscing on all their faces. Tyrade was sleeping fitfully in Liam's lap and Larka could see that everyone was tense. Everyone went quiet as Larka sat beside them and she looked at each of them. "It's finally time." She said quietly. WhisperWing started crying silently and Taka and Liam fought tears. "Taka, I'm giving you a ring of Chameleon, it's very strong and it should cover you and Tyrade as long as you keep in contact." Larka said still quiet but resolute. "You'll leave by the western hunting trail and from there you'll know how to get out of the Ashlands." She said looking right into Taka's eyes and holding her gaze. "It is imperative that no matter what you tell no one who you are or where you came from. I'll leave you to fabricate a story should you be questioned. Keep your Ashlander tribal markings covered at all times, Tyrade is still young so she has been given none yet so you won't have to worry. She's just another Dunmer child of no special consequence to anyone." Larka continued. "Llilith?" Larka called softly.

"Yes?" the Winged Twilight said, appearing at her side.

"Give the ring to Tyrade now and accompany Taka out of the tribe, protect them at all costs. I trust you have ways of making yourself unseen." Larka said to Llilith. The Daedra nodded and stepped toward the sleeping girl. She gently picked her up and out of the air the ring appeared in Llilith's hand. It had been put on a thin silver chain that shown faintly of some unknown spell. Llilith placed the chain around Tyrade's neck and the ring danged from it, the stone shining with the summoning spell. Llilith gave the sleeping girl to Taka who took her gently in her arms.

"What should I do once I've reached a town?" Taka asked. Larka looked to Liam for him to speak.

"We would have you book her passage to the mainland and have her given to a good family there to be raised. She must know nothing of where she came from, it would do her more harm that good." He said softly. "Once you have turned her over to the family you are free to do as you please, but we ask that when our daughter returns to this island that you look after her, but she must know nothing about us." He said firmly. "We know you will look after our daughter well Taka." He said with a smile.

"You should go now." WhisperWing said sadly, "I'll miss the two of you dearly. Do you remember the spell for the ball of magic I taught you?" she asked Taka, who nodded. "Good…she loves that" WhisperWing said, tears falling freely.

Everyone stood and embraced Taka and Tyrade who had woken up and looked with bleary eyes at what was going on around her. "Goodbye my daughter Tyrade, grow up with honor." Liam said kissing her on the forehead and stroking her feathery hair lovingly and turning away crying softly.

"Goodbye father. I love you" Tyrade murmured.

"Goodbye little angel, grow up well." WhisperWing said kissing the little girl on the top of her head and saying a quick prayer.

"Goodbye Wise Lady, I miss your lights." Tyrade said a small flicker of white spell fire appearing at the tips of the child's fingers as she spoke.

"You'll grow up to be a fine mage." WhisperWing said managing a smile.

"Well my darling Tyrade, as I have had to say goodbye to your namesake I have to say goodbye to you." Larka said taking the girl in her arms. "Forgive us for leaving you at such an early age. I know you will grow up strong and brave." She said.

"Goodbye Mother Larka." Tyrade said reaching up to touch Larka's cheek.

"Goodbye my daughter. We all love you." Larka said kissing her on her little hand and returning her to Taka. "And goodbye Taka, you have been a true friend." Larka said to the Bosmer with a smile.

"I will never forget any of you." Taka said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She gave everyone one last hug and Tyrade in her arms and Llilith at her side she took Larka's ring and they all vanished from sight. "Goodbye my dear friends, we shall meet again in Oblivion." Taka's voice said… and then they were gone.

"Oh Gods!" Larka exclaimed turning away and sinking to her knees as she sobbed. Liam rushed to her side and held her as she cried, WhisperWing crying softly beside them.After what seemed like ages Larka's tears abated and she stood, a look of calm calculating upon her face once more. She pulled her hair back into a twist and discarded her robe, going to her weapons chest and hefting Krillan's axe in her hands.

"Are we ready to fight?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.


	26. Merely Shadows in the Dark

Well, here it is, the LONG overdue final chapter. Hope you like it and dont hate me too much for taking almost a year. Enjoy and comment if you wish, finally its done.

Larka stood with Liam and WhisperWing at the head of their army as the clouds in the nighttime sky grew heavy and the winds picked up speed. Larka was outfitted for battle in her boots, gauntlets, and ebony and leather bodice, her long silver hair drawn up in a twist, Krillan's war axe glowing by her side and her battle magic slightly sparking in wait at her fingertips. Liam held his Katana loosely by his side and had a Netch leather shield strapped to his arm. WhisperWing held one of Larka's wakazashi's unsurely in her hand and wore a set of Netch leather gauntlets, cuirass, and greaves, her magic sparkling at her fingertips, ready for use. She looked extremely nervous and scared but in her eyes there was a determined look, the same look that shown on Liam's calm face and the same look every soldier in Larka's army wore.

Larka went over their strategy once more with Liam and WhisperWing and directed them to their various points of command, Liam to the foot soldiers who were in front, WhisperWing to the archers and spear carriers who waited in back, and Larka to her Reapers who stood in small hand picked groups, comprised of those who worked together to their best advantage, awaiting Larka's instruction. Larka stood before her Reapers, the best fighters in her army, females of the highest rank and a smile played at her lips. This is what I have created, she thought, I have created an entire army; I have formed my place in the world.

"My Reapers!" she called in a clear ringing voice. "Tonight we go to battle against an enemy far greater than us. And yet here we stand, ready to fight, and we will fight the hardest we have ever fought! This is the final battle and there is nothing to lose! So go forth tonight before your ancestors and fight to the death! Fight for our honor and our legacy, and kill all you can!" Larka yelled, to a responding battle cry from her Reapers that rang out over the hills of the Ashlands and sent chills down everyone's backs. Battle cries from Liam's soldiers and from the archers soon followed and Larka quickly interspersed her Reapers throughout the army, leaving her best and most deadly at the back to be the final blow to the Empire's army. Larka strode to the front of her army just as the first few drops of rain fell from the night sky.

Larka reached the head of the army to find Liam there already gazing out into the distance to where the Empire's army was. Larka stood beside him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. His hand reached up and covered hers and he smiled warmly, though his eyes never strayed from his gaze outwards.

"This is going to be the end isn't it?" he said softly.

"Yes, yes it is." Larka said after a time just as softly.

"You know, I've never feared death or dying, it's just the awful permanence of it that scares me. The thought of it all being over." He said.

"Nothing is permanent Liam." Larka said reassuringly. "I've glimpsed briefly into the depths of Oblivion and there are new adventures and wonders awaiting us there, and old friends to be reunited with and Gods at work and destinies that are shaped in the void. When we die we become part of that Darling. We become Oblivion." Larka said firmly. She drew Liam in for one last passionate embrace, standing before their army and their brethren as the rain poured down in torrents and the wind began to howl.

At long last they drew apart and Larka was glad that it was raining so that he could not see the tears in her eyes. She looked lovingly at him for a second more and then turned away and set her gaze into the night.

"Warriors! My brothers and sisters in arms! We must overtake the enemy swiftly and in the darkness, this is our land and we will use it to our advantage! Obey the orders your captains have given you and fight as hard as you can! No mercy this night! Now RUN!" Larka shouted, her voice ringing clear over the sound of the wind and rain. At once she, Liam, WhisperWing and the entire Ashlander army surged forward in a swift run through the night towards their quarry.

They ran through the darkness as swift and silent as ghosts. Larka sprinted easily over the familiar terrain and she made sure to stay at least 50 paces ahead of her pack, she wanted to be the first one to be seen by her enemy and she vowed to herself she would be the last one many of them would see before the night was over. She gave herself over to the darkness as she ran, clutching Krillan's axe fiercely. She thought of her dead friend, murdered by these men and of all the others that had fallen before the blade of the Empire, and those that had fallen before other blades as well.

Larka ran through the night and the pouring rain and as she went she allowed the darkness and the vengeance, the hatred and the passion she kept dammed up deep inside her to explode outwards and into her. The power she felt inside herself surged through her veins and sharpened her senses. Larka could see the hill that looked down upon the Empire's camp and with a feral howl of rage she came to the crest and looked down upon the mobilizing army.

Larka stood at the top of the hill, a lone black figure in the night outlined by the repeated lightening bolts that coursed through the sky. Larka thrust Krillan's shock enchanted axe into the air and a blinding bolt of blue lightening struck it with a loud crack. The force jarred her body as the axe absorbed the power and she heard a shout go up from the army, meaning they'd seen her. Larka saw them scramble into attack formation and she stood there at the top of the hill, war axe at the ready a defiant smile on her face as Liam and her army crested the hill.

Larka heard the shouts of alarm and anger as she and her warriors charged down the hill shrieking Ashlander war cries as they went, Larka laughing maliciously as she ran, axe ready to strike. The two armies met with a split second crash and the chaos and brilliance of carnage followed.

Time seemed to slow for Larka as she fought enemies from all sides. The Empire's army was great and she could see her warriors falling under its strength. She slashed at a soldier and saw beyond him one of her reapers go down with a sword in her back, uttering a final death curse Larka had taught her, the curse hissing out and wrapping it's inky blackness around the soldier who had felled her, suffocating him. Larka ducked and dodged two blades aimed at her, twisting elegantly and bring her axe down into a soldier's head with a crack. She spun lightening quick and shouted a fire spell at three men attacking WhisperWing who was barely holding them off with a summoned specter and her own fire magic. The wise woman glanced her thanks at Larka before bringing her wakizashi up to meet a soldier's longsword, parrying him and decapitating him. Larka had to give WhisperWing credit; she was more deadly than she looked.

Larka shouted fought her way to a vantage point on the field and shouted instructions to her nearby Reapers as she killed those who came up against her. She chopped a man in two as he tried to block her axe and without turning kicked her leg out high and to the back, crushing the windpipe of a soldier who had rushed up behind her. Larka did a quick roundhouse kick, felling two men with one sweep and chopped at another with her axe. Seeing Liam struggling with one of the captains of the Empire's army Larka surged towards him swiftly, aiding a Archer who had been forced to draw her knives at close quarters, and throwing a poison ball at four men who her besetting one of her best male swordsmen. Larka reached Liam and drawing one of her daggers she knifed the captain in the back and twisted the blade, making him howl in pain.

"How does it feel huh?" she spat. "Does it feel heroic and noble to die you fucker?" She wrenched the blade out and got a scream in response. Before he could fall to the ground Larka slit his throat and kicked him down. "Doesn't feel very good I'm guessing." She said with a laugh, turning to bring her axe up into the stomach of another soldier.

She saw Liam a short distance away, a nasty gash on his arm and a dent in his cuirass, but otherwise alive and kicking. Larka too had received some nasty hits, none that weren't successfully parried but many that hit hard and her arms were aching from the unfamiliar weight of the war axe. She looked around and saw more of her Warriors fall, some saying the death curse, others too weak or killed too quickly. Larka knew that while they had killed many soldiers they were still badly outnumbered and needed to draw closer.

Briefly coming up beside Liam and placing her hand on his arm to stop the bleeding from his gash with a quick spell and to exchange a quick glace she withdrew to her vantage point and let out the cry to draw closer together and for her Reapers that had lain in wait to join the fighting. Larka heard satisfied war cries from her Reapers as they surged forward and Larka resumed her fighting, blocking a soldier's axe with her own and knifing him in the gut at the same time. Larka saw that Daedric creatures had been summoned to join the fighting and she clumsily dodged a frost ball from an atronach and threw a fireball of her own at it. And still the rain poured down around them and the battle raged on.

A time later the fighting was still at a fever pitch and as Larka plunged her shock enchanted axe into a Clannfear she heard a scream to her left, a scream that sent a feeling of cold dread through her. Larka turned around and saw WhisperWing, her eyes wide with pain and fear and a sword run through her chest. Larka let out a howl of rage and leapt through the mass of fighters to reach her dear friend and catch her as she crumpled to the ground. Three nearby swordsman kept the enemy off her as Larka held her friend whose eyes were glazing over in pain.

"WhisperWing." Larka said softly, almost pleadingly.

"It's alright Larka." WhisperWing choked out. "Just keep fighting, keep fighting…" she said softly and with one last gasp went limp in Larka's arms.

Larka stood and squared her shoulders lifting the axe once more, however, she halted. Swiftly she lowered the axe and fastened it to her belt and picked up her wakizashi, that WhisperWing had been using, from the muddy ground and raised it lovingly. This is the weapon I was meant to die using she thought with a smile, rushing towards a group of spearmen who were clashing with her Reapers.

The rain had let up some and Larka could see the vestiges of dawn peaking through the clouds on the horizon. She and her warriors were fighting desperately now as they became more and more outnumbered and had to draw closer and closer together. They were lasting, but Larka knew it wouldn't last for long. Finding Liam in the throng Larka came to stand back to back with him, the two lovers fighting in desperation together. Larka saw two more of her warriors fall and though they were working to keep a tight circle of fighters as more and more fell everyone became more vulnerable.

The rain slowly became a trickle and the eerie light of dawn descended as Larka and her tribe struggled to survive. She slashed and parried and kicked and dodged quicker than she had ever before, pushing her very spirit to the limit just to keep the enemy off her. Behind her, their backs touching occasionally, Liam fought just as hard, but Larka could sense him weakening slowly, just as she could see every one of her warriors begin to falter and slowly succumb to the formidable might of the Empire's army. Larka saw them one by one give themselves over to defeat and be struck down and Larka fought with in fierce desperation now.

It was imperative that she keep them back, even for a few seconds longer. She had to keep fighting. One mess up would be fatal. She had to keep Liam with her. To kill just one more man. To survive even when she had already accepted death. To kill just one more before it was too late.

Larka could feel Liam become separated from her as the soldiers descended upon him. Larka turned to look at him with sorrowful eyes as he met her gaze one last time and then turned to meet a soldier's blade. Larka felt him go and her heart felt as if it had been wrenched from her body with the sadness. She knew that she was the last one standing now. All others had accepted death and now it was just her.

Larka fought with all her fury and hate and love and passion in the eerie light that was dawning on the final day of the Anazimabrah Ashlander tribe. She was like a whirlwind of anger and strength as she lashed out one last time at her enemies. Liam was gone now, she felt she had already died, had died with her tribe, now there was only a matter of time, a matter of bodies before she was completely finished.

Larka fought back another surge of soldiers and as they pushed forward again she stood up straight, held her head high, let her sword fall to the ground and with a defiant smile she spread her arms wide and turned her face upwards to the rays of brilliant sunlight peaking through the clouds. And as the cold hard metal pierced her armor and the skin beneath and white hot pain bloomed within her she sank to the ground, kneeling as the soldiers backed up slowly, mesmerized by her. Her blood poured out of her and she felt grayness at the edges of her vision as she knelt and kept her gaze fixed upon the sunlit sky above her, her arms stretched upwards as if to welcome the light into her arms.

As her eyes began to cloud and her body began to go numb she gazed out at the world around her, everything was now merely shadows in the dark to her. And as the life left her body Larka lowered her head and looked straight ahead to where her old friend Tyrade was striding toward her, a smile on his face.

"You never fail to disappoint my dearest. Strong till the end and beyond." He said, his expression bursting with pride. "I am proud of you. Now come child." He said holding out his hands which Larka rose to take. "There are a few people here who are most anxious to see you. And that Breton fellow just won't shut up about you, he never leaves off…" Tyrade said happily.

Larka turned to look one last time out into the world. She gazed at her body lying among her fellow warriors as the sun fully rose throughout the Ashlands and she smiled mysteriously as she turned back to the darkness of Oblivion.


	27. Epilogue

Oh, and one last thing...

Epilogue:

Taka stood solemnly at the end of a pier in Seyda Neen. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes and she raised a hand in farewell to the merchant ship that was leaving.

"Goodbye Tyrade. May we meet again one day when you return to your homeland." Taka murmured. As the ship disappeared over the horizon she sighed softly and turned away from the waters and walked slowly back to the small port town.

Taka felt vulnerable and exhausted, she had felt her faith leave with the small girl, who was going to the mainland to what Taka desperately hoped was a good home with a well off merchant's family. Taka prayed to Azura Tyrade would be well looked after and happy. Above all else Taka prayed that she herself would one day feel happiness. Now all that she felt was a deep sense of sadness and anger and disillusionment. She was, once again, alone in the world, and it was a daunting realization, she thought as she made her way aimlessly down the road that she knew led to Balmora.

But I'm not alone, she realized suddenly. There is still Tyrade, she will remain, and when the time comes we shall be reunited. Taka walked to the edge of the ocean, hearing the wave's crash on the rocks and tasting the salty breeze, looking out at the setting sun.

I will someday find my place once more in this world, someday Tyrade shall return home, and someday I will be able to smile again…

…………………………………………..

To Lord Bralkus, Chief Officer of Land Deeds and Development on the Isle of Morrowind,

I write in regards to the prospects that have been discussed recently about building a new stronghold in the Ashlands to aid in protection of pilgrims and settlers. Doubtless word has reached you of the Anazimabrah Ashlander uprising that took place on the site of the property which was designated to belong to the future stronghold. Upon discussion it has been decided by officials that the terrain and habitat are not of the optimum condition to build a full fledged stronghold on with the resources we now possess. Furthermore the hostility of the Ashlanders may prove too much of a set back in the early stages of development, though the decision to not build had already been discussed prior to the vicious attack by the Ashlanders. It has been concluded that the building of stronghold shall be hereby postponed until a much further notice. The necessary paperwork is in order but I wanted to write to you personally and thank you for the recommendation that I be made captain of the new stronghold. I shall be all to happy to continue my post at the Molag Mar stronghold and once the aftermath of the Ashlander uprising has settled it would be a great honor if you would pay a visit. I hope you are well my old friend and that this letter finds you.

Commander Sarthas of the stronghold of Molag Mar


End file.
